Please remember me
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Quando o amor é forte nem a perda de memória o apaga.


**Please remember**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

O amor entre Snape e Alexis estava cada vez mais forte. Alexis passava muitas das noites com Snape. Snape confiava plenamente em Alexis, coisa que há anos não era capaz de fazer, ele sempre achou que nunca mais iria confiar fosse em quem fosse. Alexis amava Snape mais que tudo e, ao contrário de todas as outras pessoas, sabia com lidar com ele. A verdade é que as coisas não podiam ir melhor. Estava tudo a correr bem entre eles, eles estavam felizes. Snape nunca tinha amado ninguém desde Lily e sempre achou que nunca o voltaria a fazer, o que o tornou uma pessoa extremamente fria. Tentava a todo o custo não deixar ninguém aproximar-se dele com medo de ser magoado. Mas com Alexis não podia evitar, o que amor que sentia por ela era demasiado forte. Alexis sentia que nunca tinha amado ninguém como amava Snape, sentia e sabia que nada nem ninguém os ia separar. Numa sexta-feira, ao fim da tarde, numa das aulas de Poções, o professor Snape pediu aos seus alunos que preparassem uma poção com os ingredientes que ele ia passar no quadro. Os alunos copiaram os ingredientes meticulosamente para o pergaminho e, após os terem recolhido e colocado perto das suas mesas de trabalho, começaram a aquecer os caldeirões e a preparar as poções. Estava a ser uma aula bastante tranquila. Snape ia deitando uns olhares de amor a Alexis quando ninguém estava a ver e ela retribuía de forma apaixonada. Estava tudo a correr bastante bem, Snape, ao dirigir-se para a mesa de Neville passou por Alexis e apertou-lhe o braço, claro que ele teve o máximo cuidado para que ninguém reparasse, mas também não foi difícil, estava tudo tão concentrado a fazer aquela poção extremamente difícil que Snape tinha passado no quadro. Dirigiu-se à mesa de Neville e passado alguns segundos ouviu-se um grande estrondo. Alexis olhou para trás assustada, só esperava que não tivesse acontecido nada a Severus. Foi então que ela se deparou com o pior. Snape estava deitado no chão, com o braço direito a sangrar e com um grande corte na testa que sangrava de uma maneira bastante séria. Alexis correu para ele, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, gritando o seu nome, com as suas mãos na cara dele.

-Severus, por favor acorda ! Por favor não me deixes ! – todos os estudantes ficaram perplexos a olhar para Alexis e depressa começaram os cochichos.

Contudo Alexis não queria saber, ela apenas se preocupava com Snape e vê-lo assim, naquele estado, estava a dar cabo dela. Ela agarrou-se a ele e aparatou na enfermaria.

-Por favor madame Pomfrey, ajude-me! – gritou Alexis.

-Meu Deus, Severus, o que te aconteceu ? – pergunta retórica, pois Snape continuava inconsciente.

-Ele… ele… -Alexis tentava falar entre lágrimas – nós estávamos na aula e o professor foi ajudar o Neville com a preparação de uma poção e de repente ouviu-se um grande estrondo e quando olhei para trás viu-se assim, deitado no chão.

Madame Pomfrey começou a desconfiar que havia alguma coisa entre eles. Por muito boa pessoa que Alexis fosse não ia estar assim, muito menos por Snape.

-Minha querida, acalme-se, nós vamos cuidar muito bem dele. Eu prometo que ele vai ficar como novo.

-Sim, por favor ! – Alexis continuava a chorar agarrada a Snape, aliás, não o tinha largado desde que aparataram.

Madame Pomfrey, com a ajude de magia, colocou Snape numa cama. Examinou-o. Começou por tratar do enorme corte que ele tinha no braço direito e achou melhor que ele andasse com ele ao peito durante algum tempo de modo a evitar esforços. Contudo ela precisava saber qual tinha sido o material que Neville tinha adicionado e que poção tinha criado, antes de começar a tratar Snape. Pediu a Alexis que lhe fosse cuidando dos cortes e fazendo os curativos, enquanto ela ia num instante às masmorras. Madame Pomfrey podia ter mandado Alexis no lugar dela, mas, e sabendo que ela sabia fazer curativos, pois costumava-a ajudar na enfermaria, preferiu deixá-la um pouco com Snape, sabendo que isso ia acabar por fazer bem aos dois. A Alexis porque sabia que ela se ia sentir muito melhor sabendo que podia fazer alguma coisa e, a ele, porque se realmente havia alguma relação entre eles, coisa que Snape não tinha com ninguém há muitos e muitos anos, ele ia gostar de saber que estava nas mãos da pessoa que ele amava. Enquanto Alexis ia limpando os cortes a Snape dizia:

-Por favor, meu amor, acorda. Não me podes deixar.

Olhando para o retrovisor da vida de Snape, Alexis sabia que ele precisava dela e ela tinha que se manter forte por ele, embora vê-lo assim, ainda para mais inconsciente, estava a destrui-la por dentro. Quando madame Pomfrey chegou, todos os curativos de Snape já estavam feitos e ela estava sentada em cima da cama, passando a mão pelo cabelo de Snape. Madame Pomfrey pigarreou. Alexis assustou e levantou-se num salto.

-Eu… eu estava só… - Alexis não sabia bem o que dizer.

-Calma Ms. Snow. Se a menina realmente gosta do Severus faz bem em ser assim. Ao longo de todos estes anos ele não tem tido nada a não ser dor e desilusão, é bom para ele ter algum amor.

-Eu gosto mesmo muito dele. No inicio tive medo que ele me fosse magoar, mas agora tenho medo de ser eu a magoa-lo. Eu só quero que ela seja feliz.

-Ela está muito feliz. Talvez não à frente dos alunos, mas à nossa frente ele deixa transparecer que, finalmente, conhece o significado do amor. Nunca pensei que fosse com a menina. Mas para lhe ser sincera, ainda bem que é.

-Porquê?

-Porque se há alguém capaz de o fazer feliz e de lhe mostrar o verdadeiro significado do amor é a menina.

Alexis sorriu. Madame Pomfrey não tinha ideia da felicidade que era para ela ouvir isso.

-Com tudo isto até me esqueci. Já sabe qual foi a poção que atingiu Severus, qual foi o ingrediente que ele adicionou?

-Sim, sim. A verdade é que ele não adicionou nenhum ingrediente a mais e a poção não se transformou, para bem do Snape.

-Então porque é que ele está assim?

-Foi o impacto. Deve ter batido com a cabeça. Mas eu fiz-lhe um exame minucioso e não há qualquer problema. Apenas estes cortes pelo corpo e cara que precisam ser tratados todos os dias. Mas creio que a menina será bastante capaz de o fazer.

-Claro, não se preocupe. – Alexis olhou para Snape e sorriu – eu vou cuidar muito bem dele.

-Não tenho nenhuma dúvida.

-Mas sabe mais ao menos quanto tempo vai demorar para ele acordar?

-É apenas uma questão de tempo.

-Isto já lhe aconteceu alguma vez? – Alexis referia-se ao acidente de Snape.

-Um acidente assim numa aula de Poções ou algo que o colocasse aqui?

-Algo que o colocasse aqui…

-Oh, minha querida. Ele já esteve aqui tanta vez…

-Eu nunca soube. Nunca dei por isso.

-É o professor Snape, menina Snow, geralmente ninguém se preocupa o suficiente para perguntar. E isto quando dão pela falta dele.

-Mas porque é que ele vem para aqui tanta vez?

-Missões de Dumbledore. Sinceramente não compreendo, Snape é o protegido de Dumbledore, mas pede-lhe que faça coisas que o traz para aqui, sempre pior que a vez anterior.

-Mas o que é que o Dumbledore lhe pede para o fazer que o possa deixar assim nesse estado?

-Isso vai ter que perguntar a Severus. Eu não faço a mais pálida ideia. Mas para lhe ser sincera não sei se ele vai aguentar muito mais tempo se continuar assim.

-Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

-Coloque algum juízo na cabeça de Snape. Nada vale a vida dele.

-Não, nada vale a vida dele…. O Dumbledore já sabe que ele aqui está?

-Sim, ele disse que passava aqui daqui a pouco.

-Tenho que ter cuidado para que ele não perceba que nós os dois…

-Se calhar até era bom que percebesse. Via que não podia continuar a mandá-lo fazer essas coisas porque ele tem alguém para quem voltar.

-Tem razão, mas neste momento eu só quero que ele acorde e fique bem.

-Ele depois de acordar vai precisar que cuide dele.

-Claro. A coisa que eu mais quero é vê-lo novamente bem.

Snape começou a abrir os olhos. Alexis aproximou-se dele e passou-lhe a mão no cabelo.

-Oh, meu amor, como te sentes?

-Amor, quem é que pensa que é, menina Alexis? – uma expressão de horror surgiu na cara de Alexis.

-Madame Pomfrey, o que se passa com ele?

-Severus, sabes quem eu sou?

- Madame Pomfrey. – disse com algum escárnio- Onde é que eu estou? O que é que me aconteceu?

-Não te lembras de nada?

-Não, a única coisa que me lembro é do chapéu seleccionado estar a distribuir os primeiros anos pelas casas e de repente estou aqui. Não me lembro de mais nada.

-Severus, já estamos a meio do ano. Tens alguma falta de memória. Mas se só te lembras disso, como é que sabes quem é a menina Alexis, vocês só se conheceram nas aulas de Poções...

-Não, mas eu lembro-me dela. Não me lembro de onde, mas sei que a conheço.

-E tens razões para isso. Ela ao longo deste ano tem-te feito muito bem.

-O que queres dizer com isso? – Snape estava surpreso.

-A seu tempo irás perceber. Por agora, vamos dar-te alta e levar-te para os teus aposentos. Estares aqui não te vai fazer nada bem, precisas de estar num ambiente familiar para ver se a tua memória regressa mais depressa. Contudo precisas de alguém que fique contigo, a menina Alexis tomará conta de ti.

-A menina Alexis? Não achas que eu devia saber quem ela é, antes de a levar para os meus aposentos?

-Não seria a primeira vez… -murmurou Madame Pomfrey.

-Desculpa…?

-Nada Severus, a questão aqui é que todos sabemos quem é a menina Alexis e também sabemos que ela te fará muito bem. Talvez ela até te ajude a recuperar a memória, afinal de contas as mais recentes e, de certeza, as melhores, são com ela.

- Menina Alexis, porque não me conta afinal o que aconteceu assim de tão importante entre nós…

-Porque é algo que terá que descobrir por si. Se tiver sido importante de certeza que o seu coração se irá lembrar.

-Bem, vamos deixar-nos de conversas de circunstância e levar-te para os teus aposentos. – interrompeu Madame Pomfrey – Menina Alexis agarre-se ao professor Snape, podem aparatar nos aposentos dele.

Alexis obedeceu e aparatam nos aposentos de Snape. Quem entrasse nos aposentos de Snape ficaria deveras surpreendido. Tinha um escritório em tons de branco e cinza bebé meio azulado. Do tecto pendia um candelabro. Tinha uma secretária cheia de pergaminhos e livros, no canto da secretária havia três velas brancas. Perto da secretária havia um sofá azul bebé, muito confortável por aparência. No canto oposto ao sofá havia uma mesa redonda onde Snape tomava as suas refeições quando preferia não aparecer no salão. Era um divisão bastante iluminado para um antigo seguidor do senhor das trevas. Havia ainda uma porta que dava para o quarto de Snape. Alexis já lá havia estado inúmeras vezes. E cama tinha uns postes de onde pendiam cortinados brancos, assim como os lençóis e almofadas. Quando se entrava a cama estava logo à frente. Do lado esquerdo, perto da cama havia uma poltrona. Do lado direito havia uma outra porta que dava para a casa de banho. As paredes estavam todas pintadas de branco. Alexis sentou Snape no sofá do seu escritório.

-Menina Alexis, já que vai ficar aqui, temos que estabelecer algumas regras. Especialmente enquanto eu não me lembro de si.

Alexis começou a chorar. Não estava habituada a que ele lhe falasse assim, não depois de terem embarcado na paixão que os consumia.

-Porque é que está a chorar?

-Porque não estava habituada a ouvir-te, quer dizer, a ouvi-lo falar assim.

-Não acredito. Eu alguma vez não fui assim?

Alexis soltou uma gargalhada, até ele sabia que não era uma pessoa afável.

-Sim, apenas comigo, com os outros continuava a ser o mesmo professor carrancudo de sempre.

-A sério, tem mesmo que me contar o que passa entre nós.

-Não professor. Já lhe disse que se o que aconteceu foi realmente importante, então acabará por se lembrar.

-Pelo menos diga-me se foi bom…

-Foi inesquecível. Agora descanse, precisa descansar. Quer que o ajude a ir para o quarto?

-Não, não me sinto com forças.

-Então fique ai. Eu estou aqui se precisar de alguma coisa.

Snape lançou-lhe logo um olhar e quando os olhos se cruzaram ele sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes. Contudo tentou não dar qualquer importância a isso. Alexis, com um truque de magia, trouxe a poltrona que estava no quarto para o escritório, colocou-a ao lado do sofá onde Snape estava deitado e sentou-se. Pediu-lhe que tomasse os comprimidos que a Madame Pomfrey lhe receitou para as dores e para evitar que os cortes infectassem. Snape tomou os comprimidos e não demorou muito até adormecer, afinal de contas tudo aqui tinha sido duro, até para mesmo para ele. Alexis pegou num dos livros da estante de Snape, "Amor, não uma poção mas uma essência", e voltou a sentar-se na poltrona perto de Snape. Passadas umas duas horas, Snape começou a suar e a mexer-se muito. Alexis ficou muito preocupada. Pouso o livro e colocou a sua mão na testa de Snape. Ele estava a arder em febre. Ela pegou num pano e foi até à casa de banho molha-lo. De seguida voltou para junto de Snape e colocou-lhe o pano na testa. Snape acalmou por uns minutos mas depressa voltou ao mesmo. Apesar de querer muito dar-lhe algo para baixar a febre, tinha tomado os medicamentos há muito pouco tempo e tinha que esperar pelo menos mais seis horas até lhe poder dar algo. Durante mais duas horas, Alexis andou entre o escritório e a casa de banho, na tentativa que o pano molhado ajudasse, de alguma forma, a minimizar a febre. Durante algum tempo ajudava, mas depressa a febre subia novamente. Alexis não parava de olhar para o relógio na esperança que já tivessem passado oito horas desde que Snape tomou os comprimidos, mas infelizmente ainda tinham quatro horas de espera pela frente. O pior é que Snape acordou, assim o tempo iria custar mais a passar, não só para ele que ia sofrer mais, mas também para ela que o tinha que ver naquele estado.

-Alexis, não me sinto nada bem. – disse Snape muito em baixo.

-Eu sei, está a arder em febre. – Alexis com toda aquela preocupação nem reparou que ele a tinha tratado apenas por Alexis.

-Não podes fazer nada para que isto passe?

-Tens que esperar duas horas para que eu te possa dar os comprimidos. Vamos ter que te aguentar um bocadinho só com o pano molhado. – Alexis com a aflição, nem reparou que o tinha tratado por tu.

As próximas duas horas foram novamente passadas entre o escritório e a casa de banho.

-Aqui tem professor. – Alexis colocou o pano novamente na testa de Snape, ele não parava de tremer – agarre a minha mão.

Snape estava tão aflito que até se esqueceu de ser arrogante. Ele agarrou-lhe a mão e ela ia-a acariciando. Quando finalmente passaram as duas horas que faltavam, Alexis correu a ir buscar os comprimidos.

-Tome, agora vai ficar muito melhor. – disse-lhe Alexis com um grande ar de alivio por ele finalmente poder aliviar as dores.

Snape sentou-se e tomou os comprimidos com um pouco de sumo de abóbora.

-Agora tem que beber um pouco de água para não desidratar – Snape obedeceu. – agora descanse um bocadinho.

-Não tenho posição para me deitar.

-Deixe-me ajudá-lo !

Alexis sentou-se ao lado de Snape e puxou-o para que ele se deitasse no peito dela. Embora ela estivesse à espera de uma resposta desagradável por parte de Snape, ele não disse nada, apenas encostou-se. Com a sua mão esquerda Alexis começou a afagar-lhe o cabelo. Snape teve um flash de ambos deitados na sua cama. Ele com a cabeça no peito de Alexis, só que ele não sabia que era a Alexis, não conseguia ver o rosto da mulher com quem ele estava, ela estava a afagar-lhe o cabelo. Quando voltou a si, preferiu não dizer a Alexis o que tinha visto. Quando os comprimidos começaram a fazer efeito Snape foi capaz de adormecer, ainda nos braços de Alexis. Ela estava tão preocupada com ele e sentia-se muito mal ao vê-lo assim, mas por outro lado adorava que ele estivesse tão desprotegido e, mesmo não se lembrando quem ela era, que se tenha entregue completamente a ela. Quando Alexis começou a cair no sono, Snape começou a sentir Snape a ficar muito quente, passado alguns segundos começou novamente a ficar agitado. Quando lhe colocou a mão na testa, reparou que ele estava novamente a arder em febre. Ficou extremamente preocupada, só tinha passado uma hora, os comprimidos mal tinham começado a fazer efeito. Depressa percebeu que desta vez nem o pano molhado ia ajudar. Acordou Snape com cuidado.

-Que se passa? – perguntou meio atordoado.

-Está outra vez com febre.

-Quanto tempo passou?

-Uma hora, temos que lhe baixar a temperatura depressa. Desta vez apenas os panos molhados não vão chegar. Vamos ter que lhe dar um banho gelado.

-Está bem. – Snape se antes não discutia, agora muito menos.

Alexis ajudou-o a levantar e encaminhou-o para a casa de banho.

-Alexis, tenho muito frio.

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas tem mesmo que ser.

Alexis encheu a banheira de água fria. Apesar de ela também estar cheia de frio, não por estar com febre, mas porque as masmorras era realmente muito frias, entrou na banheira com Snape. Ainda só tinha água pelos joelhos, mas já sentia o frio a apoderar-se do seu corpo. Mas ela tinha que fazer isso por ele. À medida que se ia sentando ia fazendo com que Snape se sentasse também. Quando finalmente estavam ambos sentados, ela puxou-o de modo a que ele ficasse novamente encostado ao peito dela.

-Vamos ter que ficar aqui muito tempo? Eu gosto de estar assim consigo, mas esta água está gelada e eu quase que não sinto o meu corpo.

Alexis ficou surpreendida com o que ouviu. Ele gostava de estar assim com ela, ela sabia que dantes gostava e muito, mas agora, desde que não se lembrava de nada, parecia que ele queria a companhia de toda a gente menos da dela. Passado algum tempo ele deitou a cabeça no ombro dela, ela quando se virou para ver se ele estava bem tocou com os seus lábios nos dele. Snape teve outro flashback, desta vez conseguia ver que a mulher que ele tinha visto anteriormente a afagar-lhe o cabelo era Alexis. Se eles estavam os dois ali, nus, na sua cama, era porque havia algo entre eles. Ele contou a Alexis o que tinha visto.

-Eu sabia que acabarias por te lembrar! – Alexis sorriu.

-Mas não me lembro de tudo, apenas disso. Queria lembrar-me como te conheci, todos os momentos que passei contigo.

-Uma coisa de cada vez, o facto de te teres lembrado disso é um começo muito importante, meu amor.

Snape sorriu quando a ouvi chamar-lhe meu amor, ele sentiu o seu coração a encher-se de amor.

-Estás praticamente sem febre. Vamos tirar-te daqui.

Alexis ajudou Snape a levantar-se.

-Tenho que te tirar dessas roupas. Senta-te um pouco aqui nesta cadeira enquanto eu vou ao teu quarto buscar-te roupa seca.

Ela trouxe-lhe um pijama azul de flanela. Começou a despir-lhe aquelas roupas pretas encharcadas. Quando ele estava completamente nu, enxugou-o com uma toalha. Depois desinfectou-lhe todos os cortes e fez curativos novos. Quando estava pronto, vestiu-lhe o pijama.

-Como te sentes?

-Bem melhor, obrigada. E tu, vais ficar com essas roupas molhadas? Veste um dos meus pijamas.

-Está bem. Mas agora vamos deitar-te, vamos aproveitar que a febre baixou para dormires um bocado. Agora ficas na cama, é mais confortável para ti.

-Deitas-te ao meu lado?

-Claro, meu amor. – deu-lhe outro beijo.

Ela ajudou-o a deitar-se na cama e foi trocar de roupa, era de madrugada. Quando voltou ao quarto Snape tinha adormecido. Ela sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dele. Deitou-se de lado, virada para ele. Queria vê-lo dormir. Ele, ainda a dormir, moveu-se para mais perto dela. Ela passou o seu braço pela cintura dela, com muito cuidado para não o magoar no braço que ele ainda tinha ao peito. Quando Snape acordou continuavam na mesma posição. Alexis estava acordada.

-Dormis-te alguma coisa?

-Não, tinha que ter a certeza que estavas bem. Não tiveste mais febre. Mas vamos dar-te os comprimidos para termos a certeza que se mantém assim. E vou pedir qualquer coisa para comeres.

-Dás-me um beijo? – pediu Snape.

-Claro que sim, meu amor. –Alexis deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso. – sentes-te com força para ir até ao escritório comer?

-Sim.

-De qualquer maneira eu ajudo-te. Deixa-me ir só pedir o pequeno-almoço.

Alexis foi até à lareira do escritório e pediu aos elfos da cozinha que lhe trouxessem alguns croissants de chocolate, sumo de abóbora e algumas garrafas de água. Voltou ao quarto para ir buscar Snape e quando voltaram ao escritório tinham o pequeno-almoço em cima da mesa.

-Vamos comer, temos que te manter forte. – disse-lhe Alexis.

-Se estiveres comigo eu vou estar ser sempre forte.- respondeu-lhe Snape.

Alexis sorriu.

-Depois de comeres vamos à enfermaria. Os teus cortes já sararam o suficiente para que a Madame Pomfrey os possa fazer desaparecer por magia.

-Está bem.

Depois de terem comido dirigiram juntos à enfermaria.

-Bom dia Madame Pomfrey. –disse Alexis.

-Oh, bom dia menina Alexis. Bom dia Severus, como te sentes?

-Bastante melhor, a Alexis tomou bem conta de mim. –disse sorrindo com uma enorme felicidade e orgulho estampados no rosto.

-Já recuperas-te a memória? – perguntou-lhe Madame Pomfrey

-Parcialmente. Mas aquilo que era mais importante sim. – esboçou um sorriso a Alexis.

-Fico muito contente por vocês Severus. Agora diga-me menina Alexis, como foi a noite? Muitas dores ou tranquila?

-Foi complicada. Ele pouco depois de ter chegado aos aposentos tomou a medicação e adormeceu, mas passado algum tempo começou com febre muito alta, fui baixando com panos molhados e quando ele pode, finalmente, tomar a medicação ela baixou, mas por muito pouco tempo. Depois tivemos que recorrer a um banho de água fria. A partir dai ela não voltou a subir. Fiz-lhe também os curativos depois do banho. Acho que estão a sarar muito bem.

-Vamos ver. Se calhar até já os podemos remover com um pouco de magia. E o braço, Severus, ainda te dói?

-Não, já não me dói nada. Estou só um bocadinho dorido, nada mais.

-Tens ai um anjo Severus, cuida bem dela.

-Eu sei, vou cuidar muito bem dela, é uma promessa.

Madame Pomfrey começo a analisar as feridas de Snape e Alexis tinha razão, estavam a sarar mesmo muito bem e ela ia conseguir fechá-las na totalidade com um pouco de magia. Foi o que fez. Voltou a colocar os ossos do braço de Snape no sítio e quando terminou estava tudo no sítio e ele estava como novo.

-Pronto Severus, como novo!- disse-lhe Madame Pomfrey. – de qualquer maneira aconselho repouso e muito amor, claro.

-Isso é o que não lhe vai faltar, garanto-lhe !- disse Alexis a Madame Pomfrey sorrindo.

- Vá, já estão despachados daqui.

Alexis e Snape saíram da enfermaria.

-Alexis, já estou como novo, mas gostava que passasses o resto do fim-de-semana comigo.

-Claro. Achas mesmo que eu fazia intenção de me ir embora? O que eu mais quero é estar contigo. Vamos?

Quando chegaram aos aposentos Snape sentou-se no sofá do seu escritório. Alexis aproximou-se dele e sentou-se no seu colo. Começou a beijá-lo na boca, depois passou para o pescoço. Snape estava completamente rendido. Depois começou a desapertar-lhe aquele colete negro, ficando só de camisa branca, que também não ficou muito tempo no corpo de Snape. Ela passou-lhe a mão no peito nu e voltou a beijá-lo enquanto lhe afagava o cabelo. Snape estava completamente em transe, mas despertou mesmo a tempo de desabotoar a camisa de Alexis. Os dois estavam envolvidos numa onda de paixão, que depressa os consumiu e ambos deixaram de ter noção da realidade. Enquanto faziam amor, Snape via flashbacks de todo o tempo que passou com Alexis desde que se conheceram no inicio do ano, na aula de Poções, nas masmorras. Quando se renderam ao cansaço e adormeceram nos braços um do outro Snape sonhou com a primeira vez que conheceu Alexis. Viu-a na aula de Poções. Depois soou o toque da campainha e toda a turma saiu. Ela deixou-se ficar, arrumando os livros e pedaços de pergaminho na mochila. Quando terminou dirigiu-se à mesa dele. Ele levantou-se e ficaram frente a frente. Olhavam-se com um olhar intenso que lhes penetrava a alma. Quando deram por isso estavam envolvidos num beijo sôfrego. Do nada aparataram no quarto dele e continuaram como se o mundo não estivesse lá fora à espera. Fizeram amor durante toda a noite. Os próximos flashbacks de Snape foram rápidos, vários momentos em que esteve com Alexis. Após o seu último flashback acordou. Antes de abrir os olhos sentia que devia rezar para que aquilo tudo fosse real, mas não precisava, conseguia senti-la nos seus braços, a sua respiração no seu peito. Ele afagou-lhe o cabelo e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ela acordou.

-Desculpa se te acordei, amor. –disse-lhe Snape.

Alexis deu-lhe um beijo.

-Não faz mal amor, quero aproveitar bem o dia contigo. Amanhã é segunda-feira e temos aulas.

-Queria tanto que pudesses mudar-te para aqui, para perto de mim.

-Sabes que vamos ter muito com que lidar. Já toda a gente sabe o que há entre nós.

-E então? Apenas a nós nos diz respeito.

-Sabes que não é bem assim. Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora.

Alexis e Snape aproveitaram ao máximo o dia juntos. Decidiram começar com um banho de espuma e um pequeno-almoço reforçado. Durante o pequeno-almoço, Snape contou a Alexis os flashbacks que tinha tido. Alexis ficou muito contente com o que ouviu. Ela sabia que ele a amava o suficiente para se voltar a lembrar de tudo. O dia foi maravilhoso para eles. Alexis voltou tarde para o dormitório para evitar qualquer conversa acerca do seu relacionamento com Snape. No outro dia de manhã sai antes que todos acordassem e tomou o pequeno-almoço na cozinha. Ela não se estava a esconder, não tinha vergonha do que tinha com Snape, da relação que estavam a construir, mas queria protege-lo. Ela sabia que assim que todos soubessem a relação passaria a estar debaixo dos olhos de montes de pessoas e ela não queria que isso acontecesse, queria ter a sua privacidade com Snape e tinha a certeza que ele achava o mesmo. Chegou tarde à aula de poções para não poder conversar com ninguém, mas ficou extremamente surpreendida quando viu que quem estava a dar a aula era o professor Lupin. Alexis nem entrou na sala. Quando viu que Snape não estava começou a correr para o gabinete de Dumbledore. Precisava de saber se Snape estava nos seus aposentos, mas não podia interromper assim a aula. Quando chegou ao gabinete de Dumbledore ele disse-lhe que entrasse.

-Menina Snow…

-Professor, onde está o professor Snape? Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa?

-Sente-se, por favor.

-Por favor, digam-me o que se passa !

-Snape hoje de manhã, antes da aula de Poções, passou aqui pelo meu gabinete e contou-me da vossa relação. Eu perguntei-lhe se alguém sabia, porque se ninguém soubesse, vocês podiam continuar em segredo com esta relação, porque eu digo-lhe menina Snow, é a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na vida de Snape. Contudo ele disse-me que os alunos já sabiam e como tal eu não podia permitir que vocês mantivessem esta relação. Então o Severus despediu-se do corpo de docentes para poder estar consigo. Eu aceitei a demissão dele, pois tenho a certeza que ele precisa muito mais de si de qualquer outra coisa e prometi-lhe que para o ano, como a menina não será mais aluna desta escola, que lhe devolvia o emprego de professor de poções.

-Meu Deus, eu não queria que ele… eu não posso permitir que ele abandone assim as coisas dele por mim.

-Menina Snow. Com certeza já sabe que em toda a sua vida o Severus só amou uma mulher, que não tinha qualquer amor por ele. Foi um grande desgosto para ele e a partir desse momento ele nunca mais amou ninguém, nem sequer colocava isso em questão. Depois que você se tornou aluna dele, despertou algo nele. Ele estava finalmente a confiar em alguém, estava finalmente a entregar o seu coração. E eu aviso-a menina Snow, será o maior tesouro que terá nas mãos, o Severus é um homem fantástico e de extrema bondade. Por favor, não o deixe partir novamente, essa quebra teria danos incalculáveis e com repercussões gravíssimas. Ele ama-a muito e fará tudo por si e pelo seu amor.

-Como é que sabe de tudo isto?

-Eu já há algum tempo que notei que o Severus não era o mesmo homem, estava finalmente feliz. Não sabia que era consigo, ele apenas de me disse quem era a dona do seu coração hoje, quando veio falar comigo.

-Mas onde é que ele está? Eu preciso estar com ele, agora mais que nunca…

-Calma. Eu pedi-lhe fosse para um sítio que poucas pessoas conhecem. Dei o recado ao professor Lupin para que lhe dissesse para vir falar comigo depois da aula, nunca pensei que a menina ia faltar a aula.

-Eu não consigo ficar bem senão souber que ele está bem.

-Ainda bem, fico muito feliz com isso. E não se preocupe que ele está bem. Ele está à sua espera. Eu pedi aos seus professores que lhe dessem dispensa das aulas durante dois dias para que pudesse estar com ele.

-Oh, obrigada !

-Não precisa agradecer menina Snow. Agora vá fazer as malas que eu acompanho-a até ele.

-Sim professor. Ah.. só mais uma coisa.

-Diga…

-Eu sei que o professor costuma mandar o Severus em missões perigosas e que ele costuma chegar bastante ferido. Como tal que queria pedir-lhe que…

-Não se preocupe, eu não o enviarei em mais nenhuma missão. Ele está livre para se entregar em si.

-Nem imagina o quanto me faz feliz ouvir isso.

Alexis saiu do gabinete de Dumbledore e correu até os dormitórios para fazer as malas. Quando tinha tudo pronto voltou ao gabinete de Dumbledore.

-Pronta?

-Sim.

Dumbledore agarrou no braço de Alexis e aparatam numa cabana à beira mar.

-Entramos? – perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.

-Claro.

Dumbledore seguiu primeiro e entrou na cabana sem sequer bater à porta. Alexis entrou logo atrás dele. Quando viu Snape no meio da sala correu para os braços dele e beijou-o. Snape retribuiu o beijo de forma apaixonada, sem sequer se preocupar com o facto de Dumbledore estar presente. Quando quebraram o beijo, Alexis colocou a sua mão na face de Snape e disse-lhe:

-Oh amor…

Dumbledore interrompeu.

-Bem o meu trabalho aqui está feito. Portanto vou deixar-vos a sós para que possam conversar. Menina Snow, lembre-se da nossa conversa. Snape, este é amor verdadeiro e eterno. –Dumbledore aparatou.

Alexis e Snape estavam finalmente sozinhos.

-Fiquei tão preocupada quando não te vi hoje de manhã na aula. Porque é que fizeste isto? Sinto-me tão culpada.

-Não sintas. É a única maneira de podermos estar juntos. Eu amo-te muito mais que qualquer emprego no mundo.

-Devias ter falado comigo primeiro. Podíamos ter arranjado uma solução.

-Meu amor, não há outra solução e tu sabes bem disso. Além do mais tenho a certeza que farias o meu por mim.

-Claro que sim. Quando é que tomaste esta decisão?

-Depois de te ter beijado no banho e de ter visto que a mulher que estava comigo no primeiro flashback em que senti o que senti eras tu, percebi que te amava muito, mesmo antes de me ter lembrado de tudo o resto. Até ai tudo bem, sempre fomos capazes de esconder tudo e iríamos continuar a ser. Mas depois tu contaste-me que já se sabia e então ai percebi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sabia que Dumbledore nunca iria tolerar algo assim, a única solução seria a separação, pelo menos até ao final do ano, ou então um de nós abandonar o lugar que ocupava. Tu és aluna, brilhante aliás, tens toda a tua vida pela frente. Eu podia arranjar um outro emprego, tu não. Se eu me fosse embora podia estar contigo quando quisesse, se tu te fosses embora para outra escola e eu continuasse em Hogwarts seria praticamente impossível estarmos juntos. Pensa assim, falta-te apenas um ano para seres e fazeres aquilo que queres. Além do mais o Dumbledore disse que no inicio do próximo ano eu teria o meu emprego de volta.

-Eu sei, mas podias não ter. Dumbledore podia não ter aceite essa traição.

-Se ele não me devolvesse o emprego eu arranjaria outro. Nada disso importava desde que eu pudesse continuar a estar contigo.

-É verdade, falei com o Dumbledore e ele disse que te dispensava daquelas missões.

-Falas-te com o Dumbledore sobre isso? Como é que soubeste?

-Quando estavas na enfermaria eu perguntei à Madame Pomfrey de alguma vez tinhas estado ali assim, naquele estado. Ela disse que sim, inúmeras vezes aliás, cada vez sempre pior que as outras. Eu perguntei-lhe porquê e ela , acho que sem se aperceber sequer, disse-me que Dumbledore te mandava em inúmeras missões e que voltavas sempre delas naquele estado. Eu fiquei muito preocupada, não te queria ver assim, queria ver-te bem e a meu lado, então pedi a Dumbledore que te deixasse ficar, a são e salvo.

-Então percebes que Dumbledore ainda abdicou mais que eu. Ele agora tem que arranjar outra pessoa em quem o Senhor das Trevas confie tanto como confiava em mim.

-Se queres saber isso não me faz sentir nada culpada. Desde que estejas bem. Se for para estares bem, eu faço tudo o que for preciso.

-Eu sei amor. Mas neste caso não sei se o que tu lhe disseste teve algum valor, foi mesmo o nosso amor em si.

-Porque dizes isso?

-Porque se eu já não sou professor em Hogwarts então não valeria a pena ir em missões, pois fora de Hogwarts não tenho qualquer utilidade para o Senhor das Trevas.

-Tens razão.

-E sabes também que o Dumbledore podia não ter aberto mão de mim, podia ter-me obrigado a ficar, a terminar tudo contigo e a continuar a servir o Senhor das Trevas.

-Porquê? Como é que ele te podia obrigar?

-Porque há muitos anos atrás eu fiz um juramento inquebrável. E sabes o que acontecesse quando se quebra um Juramente Inquebrável…

-Morre-se.

-Exactamente! A menos que a pessoa a quem fizemos a promessa concorde em quebra-la. E o Dumbledore acha que o nosso amor é forte o suficiente para que possa quebrar qualquer tipo de juramento. Como tal temos que fazer esse amor durar, devemos-lhe isso – disse esta última frase em tom de brincadeira.

-Não, temos que fazer o nosso amor durar mas porque é a nós que devemos isso.

-Eu sei, minha princesa !

-Já viste as horas? O que me dizes se eu te preparasse um bom almoço e depois fossemos dar um passei pela praia.

-Digo que é uma excelente ideia.

Alexis fez o almoço para ambos. Quando terminaram, Alexis disse-lhe:

-Bem, vou dar um jeito a isto e depois podemos ir. Ah, vais com essa roupa? Eu acho que ficas irresistível nessas roupas negras, mas não me parece que seja confortável para um passeio pela praia.

-Tens razão, eu volto já.

Enquanto Alexis arrumava a cozinha, com a ajuda de magia, Snape preparou-lhe uma surpresa. Quando ela saiu da cabana, Snape tapou-lhe os olhos.

-Preparei-te uma surpresa, mon amour.

Quando chegaram à beira mar, Snape destapou-lhe os olhos e ela viu um pequeno barco, com um cesto de piquenique.

-Snape…

-Pensavas que não era um romântico?

-Bem..

-E não sou, quer dizer não era, nunca fui, só quanto de conheci é que comecei a ter vontade de fazer estas coisas.

-Ainda bem. Que tens vontade de fazer estas coisas comigo, claro, não fico contente por nunca teres tido vontade de o fazer.

-Eu percebi querida. Mas ficas adorável quando te atrapalhas. – Snape puxou pela cintura para ele e deu-lhe um beijo. – Vamos?

Alexis e Snape entraram no barco e passado algum tempo acabaram por adormecer, abraçados, embalados pelas ondas. Quando acordaram voltaram para a terra. Snape pegou Alexis ao colo e entraram no mar, o mar estava calmo, com uma ondulação reduzida.

-Não penses nisso Severus !

-Não, não vou pensar. – mergulhou com ela ao colo.

Quando voltaram à superfície e abraçaram-se e beijaram-se.

-Sabes Severus, se me dissessem que eu ia estar aqui contigo, a fazer isto, não acreditava.

-Há coisas que são demasiado reais para conseguirmos acreditar nelas.

-É verdade. O que achas de um bom banho de espuma? Acho que precisas que te esfregue, caso contrário o sal não sai e depois estraga a pele de Severus Snape.

-Parece-me uma ideia fantástica.

-Ainda bem, mas posso fazer-te um pedido?

-Podes pedir-me tudo aquilo que tu quiseres.

-Não vistas as tuas vestes negras que te cobrem todo. Agora que te conheço custa-me ver-te com elas, é como se elas te sugassem toda a felicidade.

- Até te conhecer não havia felicidade em mim que pudesse ser sugada. – Snape ficou com um ar abatido e Alexis apercebeu-se.

Alexis tinha tanta coisa que lhe gostava de dizer para não o ver assim, mas em vez disso abraçou-o e beijou-o. Ultimamente tinha percebi que para ele gestos significavam muito mais que palavras. Prova disso foi o facto de diversos gestos o terem feito recuperar a memória e as palavras não terem tido qualquer efeito. E quando se lembrou, lembrou-se de todos os gestos que tivemos para com o outro, mas nunca se lembrou de uma única palavra que ela lhe tinha tido ao longo de todo o tempo. Além do mais Snape precisava de amor, muito amor, e não de palavras. O que significam as palavras se não sentimos aquilo que dizemos quando as dizemos? O que são palavras se apenas servem para os bons momentos e depois simplesmente desaparecem? Quando é amor dizemo-las alto e elas nunca desaparecem. Elas vivem para sempre, mesmo quando partimos. Foi nisto que Alexis passou a acreditar desde que o conheceu.

-Bem, princesa, vamos ao nosso banho de espuma? – Snape estava entusiasmado e Alexis estava mais feliz do que nunca por o poder ver assim.

Ela puxou-o até a casa de banho, abriu a torneira e colocou alguns sais e géis na banheira. De seguida começou a beijá-lo e a despi-lo. Ele aprofundou o beijo e encostou-a à porta, começando a tirar-lhe a t-shirt. Quando finamente se livrou dela, começou a desapertar o botão dos calções de ganga que ela tinha vestido. Quando estavam ambos nus, entraram na banheira e continuaram o que tinham começado. No final foi a vez dela de se encostar ao peito dele.

-Quem me dera não ter que voltar para Hogwarts. Quem me dera puder ficar aqui contigo.

-E podemos ficar, se quiseres. Não agora, claro, tens que acabar o ano, mas no final podíamos ficar aqui, só os dois.

-Eu gostava muito amor. Mas neste momento custa-me pensar que todos me vão fazer perguntas. Como se não bastasse ser um professor, és tu. Mas depois penso que estou contigo, que te tenho só para mim, que no final voltarei para ti e isso dá-me coragem para enfrentar tudo e todos.

-Fico muito contente que penses assim. Mas de certeza que o Dumbledore já deu uma palavrinha aos alunos.

Dumbledore tinha aproveitado o jantar para dizer aos alunos que o professor Snape já tinha recuperado do acidente nas masmorras, na aula de Poções, e que para quem não sabia ou achava não ser verdade, que Alexis tem uma relação com o professor Snape e que ele se despediu para poder estar com ela. Por esses motivos a aula de Poções passará a ser leccionada pelo professor Slughorn. E para final, a temática da relação de Snape e Alexis é completamente proibida.

-Eu amo estar aqui contigo, mas já tenho os dedos engelhados. Podemos sair amor? – perguntou Alexis.

-Claro. Estou super cansado, o que me dizes de saltamos o jantar e irmos estrear aquela cama fofa do quarto principal? Podíamos conversar um bocadinho. Desde toda esta confusão do acidente que não temos um bocadinho assim calmo só para nós. E custa-me muito não me lembrar de todas as conversas que tivemos antes de tudo isto ter acontecido.

-Claro que sim. – Alexis levantou-se e Snape levantou-se também.

Ele pegou numa toalha e embrulhou Alexis dando-lhe um abraço. Depois de secos vestiram os pijamas de flanela e foram para o quarto. Snape deitou-se primeiro e Alexis de seguida, colocando a sua cabeça no peito de Snape, que a abraçou.

-Qual foi a primeira coisa que eu te disse quando passámos a primeira noite juntos?

-Que me amavas. Nem imaginas o que foi bom ouvir isso. Custava tanto estar ao pé de ti, querer ouvir-te dizer que me amavas e não poder fazer nada. Posso fazer-te uma pergunta sobre o teu passado? Eu sei que te custa muito falar sobre o teu passado… - Snape interrompeu-a.

-Contigo não me custa falar de nada.

-Quem foi a mulher que tanto amaste e acabou por te causar tanto dano, tanta crueldade?

-Humm, foi… a Lily Potter, mãe do Harry Potter.

-Oh meu Deus. O Harry sabe disso?

-Não, só o Dumbledore é que sabe quem é. Todos os outros conhecem por alto a situação mas nenhum deles sabe que foi.

-Contas-me o que aconteceu, por favor?

-Ela foi a primeira mulher por quem me apaixonei e a única a quem entreguei o meu coração. Mas não era de mim que ela gostava. Ela gostava do James Potter. No fundo eu sabia, mas estar com ela sabia tão bem, ela tratava-me tão bem. Estava tudo a correr bem até que perdi o controlo da razão e deitei tudo a perder. Um dia fui falar com ela e disse-lhe que a amava e queria que ela ficasse comigo. Ela embora achasse aquela situação cómica, fez um esforço e não se riu da minha cara. Mas o problema é que o James tinha ouvido tudo e começou a fazer pouco de mim em frente a todos os amigos deles e a quem estava lá para ouvir. Depois ele, para me humilhar ainda mais, disse-lhe que ela tinha que escolher, ali, naquele preciso momento, com quem é que ela queria ficar. E ela escolheu, ela fez a escolha dela e toda a gente a ouviu alto e bom som. Toda a gente a ouviu escolher o James Potter. Mas ninguém ouviu o meu coração a partir. A partir dai nunca mais consegui confiar em ninguém a não ser no Dumbledore, que foi sempre um verdadeiro amigo, durante toda a vida e todas as situações. Desde esse dia que nunca tive um relacionamento intimo com ninguém. Sabes porque é que eu trato toda a gente assim? Porque não quero que ninguém goste de mim, porque não quero gostar de ninguém, porque sei que toda a gente que se aproxima de mim acaba por me magoar, de uma maneira ou outra e não quero voltar a passar por isso outra vez. Nem para amizade eu consigo confiar nas pessoas. Tudo o que envolva o meu coração assusta-me. Desde sempre soube que tinha que tomar esse passo e deixar que as pessoas gostassem de mim, permitir a mim mesmo gostar de alguém mas nunca consegui. Era mais fácil assim, a maioria das pessoas não querem estar com alguém como eu, com este feitio, e quem tenta, mais tarde ou mais cedo acaba por se arrepender antes de tentar seja o que for. Desde o principio que tentas-te chegar até mim. Eu sempre te afastei, mas tu nunca desististe. Lutas-te sempre por mim e pela minha atenção. Se estavas tão disposta a estar comigo, tendo que lidar com o meu mau feitio, apesar de ser uma mascara tu não sabias isso, então estarias mais disposta quando me conhecesses como eu realmente sou. Quando percebi isso deixei de te tentar afastar. Inicialmente deixei-me que te aproximasses e quando vi que estávamos a ir pelo caminho certo comecei a puxar-te para mim, mas me certificar que não te perdia. Meu amor, tu foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida. Eu amo-te como nunca amei ninguém, o amor que sinto por ti, mesmo quando comparado com o amor que sentia pela Lily, faz com que eu não sentisse nada por ela. E tudo o que eu mais desejo na vida é poder estar contigo e que o nosso amor nunca acabe. – quando terminou de falar, Alexis estava em lágrimas.

-Quanto a isso não tens nada com que te preocupar. Eu vou amar-te para sempre. E podes ter a certeza que nada, nem ninguém pode mudar isso. E a mulher que te deixou é uma tonta, uma palerma, que teve o maior tesouro nas mãos e o deixou escapar como quem deixa correr areia pelas mãos. Sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir que não penses mais nisso, mas peço-te que te foques naquilo que tens agora, nas pessoas que gostam de ti e que te querem ver feliz. Não sou só eu que gosto de ti, mesmo sendo como és. De certeza que ninguém te ama tanto como eu, e talvez os alunos não se preocupem com a relação que têm ou que podem vir a ter contigo mas há outras pessoas que só te querem bem. Quando estavas internado e eu estive a falar com a Madame Pomfrey ela disse-me que gostava que Dumbledore parasse de te mandar nessas missões porque está farta de te ver chegar à enfermaria naquele estado. Pouco depois de ter sido tua aluna este ano, quando me estavas a tentar afastar com aquelas atitudes bruscas, houve uma altura em que foste muito arrogante comigo ao pé da Professor McGonagall e assim que viras-te costas e foste embora, ela passou-me a mão no braço e disse para eu te dar o desconto, porque podias não parecer, mas eras muito boa pessoa. E o Dumbledore? O Dumbledore adora-te Severus. A madame Sprout lança sempre um sorriso de gozo quando és mais agressivo com as pessoas, como se te achasse graça e achasse que esse teu feitio faz parte do teu charme. Severus, meu amor, tu estás rodeado de pessoas que gostam muito de ti e que seriam incapazes de te fazer mal. Confia nelas.

Snape apertou ainda mais o abraço, também ele tinha começado a chorar por ouvir Alexis, a mulher que ele mais amava, a dizer tudo aquilo sobre ele. Ele conseguia ver nas suas palavras muito amor. Alexis olhou para Snape, deu-lhe um beijo na testa, depois um beijo na boca e de seguida encostou a cara na dele e limpou-lhe as lágrimas da outra face com a mão.

-Eu abdicava de tudo, tudo, excepto de ti e a minha vida, para poder passar a minha vida contigo. Contigo o passado não existe. Não existe dor nem sofrimento.

Alexis sorriu mas não disse nada. Pegou na mão direita de Snape e virou-se para o seu lado esquerdo, obrigando Snape a virar-se também, abraçando-a.

-Não precisas dizer mais nada. Abraça-me. –disse-lhe Alexis.

Snape apertou o abraço, colocou a sua cabeça perto da de Alexis e passado pouco tempo, adormeceram. Dormiram até tarde. Snape ainda estava ressentido do acidente e Alexis, além de não ter dormido bem por ter passado o fim-de-semana a cuidar de Severus, tinha ficado abalada com a possibilidade de ter que se separar dele. Contudo estava muito feliz por Snape ter desistido da profissão que adora, para ficar com ela. Inicialmente não achava Severus um homem capaz de fazer cedências e de abdicar das coisas que gostava ou queria pelos outros, mas depois da conversa com a Madame Pomfrey, de ela lhe ter dito no estado em que ele chegava depois das missões de Dumbledore percebeu que quando ele realmente gosta de alguém e confia sacrifica tudo, até a si mesmo. Alexis foi a primeira a acordar. Estavam ambos na mesma posição em que estavam quando adormeceram. Estavam tão confortáveis e felizes abraçados um ao outro que não quiseram comprometer isso. Ela, muito devagar para não o acordar, virou-se para ficar frente a frente com ele. Passou-lhe mão pela cara e beijou-o levemente nos lábios. Snape gemeu, mexeu-se um pouco, mas não alterou a sua posição. Alexis esboçou um sorriso e desta vez foi ela que o abraçou. Ele aproximou ainda mais da cara dela e aninhou-se no seu peito dela. Ela colocou a sua mão no cabelo dele e começou a passar a mão por ele. Ela sabia que ele adorava quando ela fazia isso. Ela voltou a adormecer. Quando voltou a acordar, Snape não estava na cama. Ela ficou muito preocupada, ficou com medo que lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Levantou-se a correr e saiu do quarto em direcção à sala. Quando chegou à sala viu a mesa posta, embora já fosse de tarde ele tinha preparado o pequeno-almoço.

-Meu Deus, Severus…

-Surpresa amor. – ele aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo.- eu sei que já é de tarde, mas é a única comida que eu tenho aqui por casa. Ainda não tive tempo de ir às compras.

-Está perfeito!

Ela agarrou-lhe na mão e puxou-o para a mesa. Quando começaram a comer, Snape reparou que ela estava pensativa.

-O que se passa querida? Em que é que estás a pensar?

-Estava a pensar que te quero pedir uma coisa.

-Então pede. Nem é preciso pensares nisso.

-Eu queria vir aqui dormir contigo, todas as noites. Podia pedir a Dumbledore que me deixasse aparatar directamente entre aqui e o meu quarto. O que achas?

-Acho que é uma ideia maravilhosa. E vai-me custar muito teres que ir embora daqui a bocado.

-Eu sei, a mim também, mas tem que ser, o Dumbledore só me deu estes dois dias e foram maravilhosamente bons.

-Achas que amanhã já consegues vir passar a noite comigo?

-Vou tentar falar com o Dumbledore.

Depois de comerem, estiveram um bocado abraçados no sofá, mas entretanto Alexis tinha que se ir embora. Ela pegou nas suas coisas, deu-lhe um beijo e aparatou. A primeira coisa que ela fez quando chegou ao castelo foi ir ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Estava ansiosa para lhe pedir para ele a deixar ir passar as noites com Snape. Contudo achava que ia ser uma tarefa muito complicado. Alexis bateu na porta do gabinete.

-Entre menina Alexis. – disse-lhe Dumbledore.

-Boa noite professor. Como é que sabia que era eu? – Dumbledore fez-lhe sinal para que ela se sentasse na poltrona de modo a ficarem frente a frente.

-Não há nada que Dumbledore não saiba minha querida. – piscou-lhe o olho e sorriu. – Então, como é que o nosso Severus está?

-Então professor, pensava que sabia tudo. – Alexis sorriu.

-Ah, muito bem, menina Alexis. Contudo a menina sabe que o Severus é uma pessoa muito complexa e, como tal, é difícil de saber como é que ele realmente está. Até a ter encontrado estava na solidão e na infelicidade total. Desde que está consigo é a felicidade em pessoa. Mas o que ele realmente sente, lá bem fundo, confesso-lhe que não lhe sei dizer.

-Ontem à noite ele pediu-me para conversamos um bocadinho antes de irmos dormir. Já estamos juntos há algum tempo e nunca tínhamos tido nenhuma conversa assim. Foi como se ele me tivesse entregue a alma dele.

-A menina tem noção do que isso significa? Ele entregou-lhe o maior tesouro dele, tesouro este que ele guardou a sete chaves e insistiu em esconder de toda a gente, até das pessoas que gostam dele durante anos.

-Ele não sabia que havia pessoas que gostavam dele. Ele achava que sendo como é era capaz de afastar toda a gente.

-Eu gosto muito dele. O Severus é o homem mais corajoso e honrado que eu alguma vez conheci.

-Ele sabe. Ele disse-me que o professor foi a única pessoa com quem ele pôde contar durante todos estes anos. A única pessoa de quem ele não teve medo de enganado. Professor, eu nunca pensei que o Severus fosse assim, uma pessoa tão sensível. Eu sabia que ele não era como aparentava ser, mas nunca pensei que…

-Alexis, o Severus é uma pessoa partida. Alguém que foi usado e deitado fora. E isso foi algo que o marcou muito fortemente durante todos estes anos. Ele nunca foi capaz de esquecer o passado. Insistia constantemente em viver nele que se esqueceu de viver o presente. Achando que nunca mais seria capaz de voltar a ser feliz, tentou minimizar ao máximo a sua dor, evitando deixar que as pessoas gostassem dele, pois ele achava que assim acabaria por não sair menos magoado. É por isso que ele age como age. A Alexis pode perceber isso mais facilmente, agora que ele criou uma ligação muito forte consigo e que percebeu que lhe podia entregar toda a sua confiança ele baixou o escudo. Deixou de ser aquele pessoa fria e insensível que sempre foi até aqui.

-Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para o ajudar a superar isto? Para o ajudar a enfrentar este medo de ser magoado, ajudá-lo a confiar nas pessoas?

-A única coisa que a Alexis pode fazer é continuar a ama-lo e continuar a trata-lo como tem tratado. Ele confia em si, pode não parecer mas isso é um passo gigantesco. Ele abriu-lhe o coração e disse-lhe o que lhe ia na alma. Para lhe ser totalmente sincero nunca pensei que ele seria capaz de o fazer novamente.

-Uma coisa eu posso garantir-lhe: eu amo-o muito e vou fazer tudo por ele, vou fazer tudo para que ele volte a ser feliz.

-Eu acho que ele já está. Desde que está consigo que não é a mesma pessoa. Admira-me como ninguém desconfiou até ao acidente. Isto é algo que já vem a acontecer há muito tempo e as mudanças dele têm sido extremamente significativas.

-Consigo, alguém com quem ele se sente super à vontade de ser quem é sim. Pode ter deixado transparecer aos outros professores, porque, embora não tenham uma relação de muita afinidade, creio que ele acha que existe um pé de igualdade e que um professor jamais tentaria ter uma relação com ele, fosse de que tipo fosse. Ele acha que ninguém se quer relacionar com uma pessoa assim, como ele, e que não podem ser movidos por qualquer tipo de interesse. Mas com os alunos não, ele acha-os capazes de tudo, sobretudo quando são movidos por interesses. Ele continuou a ser sempre a mesma pessoa fria de sempre. Talvez por isso ninguém tenha notado.

-Sim, talvez tenha razão. Foi assim que eu percebi que a relação que ele tinha era como uma aluna. Porque nenhum outro professor era capaz de perceber a súbita mudança dele e nenhum professor no seu prefeito juízo entraria numa relação com o Severus, porque ninguém sabe o que nós sabemos. Sabes, ele tentou sempre proteger a vossa relação. Além do mais a menina sabe que é contra as regras um professor manter uma relação deste tipo com uma aluna. Embora eu goste muito de vos ver juntos não podia permitir isto. Se ninguém soubesse, tudo bem, afinal as regras foram feitas para serem quebradas e vocês não estavam a fazer mal a ninguém e sempre se souberam comportar, tanto que até hoje ninguém percebeu. Mas quando soube que os alunos sabiam, não podia fazer nada, se deixasse isto continuar tanto eu, como vocês e, principalmente vocês, iam ter muitos problemas.

-O que o professor está a fazer por nós, nem sei como agradecer.

-O meu maior agradecimento é ver-vos felizes. Nem sabe o tempo que esperei para ver o Severus assim. Mas com esta conversa toda, acabei porque não lhe perguntar o que tinha vindo aqui fazer.

-Ah, eu vinha pedir-lhe se me autorizava a apartar do meu quarto para a cabana, para poder passar a noite com o Severus. Custa-me a ideia de ele estar lá sozinho e de eu não o poder ver todos os dias como via.

-Minha querida, por mim tudo bem, desde que me prometa ser discreta. Agora que temos quartos individuais dentro dos dormitório é muito mais fácil. Foi uma excelente ideia que eu tive. Eu sou assim… – lançou uma gargalhada. – e terá que jantar maior parte das vezes no salão, para que ninguém desconfie. Sabe como são as pessoas. Se os outros têm, eles também querem…

-Mas o Severus é só meu. Não gosto muito da ideia de outras pessoas também o quererem.

-Eu estava a falar do facto de poder aparatar para fora do castelo. Além do mais não me parece que alguém esteja interessado no Severus.

-Eu sei professor, estava a brincar consigo.

-Então vá-se lá embora. Vá ter com o Severus, aproveite ao máximo. Ah, e aproveite e passe pela cozinha e leve-lhe um pudim de amêndoa. Ele simplesmente adora aquilo.

Alexis sorriu, agradeceu todo o carinho e todo o apoio do professor e saiu. Passou pela cozinha como o Dumbledore tinha sugerido e correu para o seu quarto. Assim que lá chegou aparatou para a cabana. Aparatou na sala da cabana. Estava escura e vazia. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e ela conseguiu ver um flash de luz. Ele tinha a tv ligada. Alexis não pode deixar de pensar que Snape se estava a render ao mundo Muggle. Abriu um pouco mais a porta e viu que ele estava a dormir. Ela queria surpreende-lo. Mas não queria acorda-lo, ele precisava tanto de descansar. Então lembrou-se que a melhor surpresa seria vê-la ao seu lado quando acordasse. Ela foi até à cozinha deixar o pudim e voltou ao quarto. Tirou toda a sua roupa até ficar de roupa interior. Depois deitou-se ao lado de Snape, muito devagar para não o acordar. Passado alguns segundos ele virou-se e passou-lhe o braço pela cintura. Ela ficou com medo de o ter acordado e de ter estragado a surpresa, mas depressa percebeu que ele continuava a dormir. Snape acordou a meio da noite, ainda abraçado a Alexis, com o barulho da tv. Quando despertou e sentiu aquele corpo abriu imediatamente os olhos. Quando viu que era ela sorriu e não conseguiu evitar deitar uma lágrima. Ela queria mesmo estar com ele. Ele pegou no comando, desligou a tv e abraçou-se ainda mais a ela. Ela enroscou-se em concha. Sentia-se protegida. No outro dia de manhã, quando Alexis acordou, viu Snape a olhar para si.

-Surpresa ! – disse Alexis num tom muito amoroso.

Ele beijou-a.

-Eu acordei a meio da noite com o barulho da tv e não queria acreditar quando te vi aqui, deitada ao meu lado. Falas-te com o Dumbledore?

-Sim, ele disse que desde que eu fosse discreta e que ninguém percebesse o que eu estava a fazer, que não havia qualquer tipo de problema. E disse também que estava a torcer por nós. A primeira coisa que ele me perguntou foi como é que tu estavas.

-Triste e miserável !

-O quê? – perguntou Alexis assustada.

-Sim, é verdade. Ontem foste embora e eu tive que tomar banho e adormecer sozinho. – Alexis soltou uma gargalhada e beijou-o num abraço.

-Queres ir tomar o pequeno-almoço?

-Não posso meu príncipe. Entretanto tenho que me despachar. Tenho que aparecer no salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Caso contrario as pessoas podem desconfiar e o Dumbledore depois não me deixa vir mais ter contigo. De qualquer maneira, trouxe-te uma surpresa, está na cozinha.

Snape levantou-se a correr e foi até à cozinha. Quando voltou trazia o pudim na mão.

-Como é que sabias que este é o meu doce favorito?

-Não fiques tão contente, foi o Dumbledore que me disse.

-E porque é que não hei-de ficar contente? Não foi ele que mo veio trazer.- Snape sorriu para Alexis.

-O que achas da ideia de nos casarmos um dia?

-Acho que esse será o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida.

-Segundo?

-Sim, o dia mais feliz da minha vida foi quando te conheci. Contudo neste dia iremos prometer ficar juntos até que a morte nos separe, portanto todos os dias que estou contigo são os dias mais felizes da minha vida, todos na mesma posição.

-Então isso é um sim?

-Isso é um pedido?

-Não, seria muito pouco romântico. E apenas uma duvida.

-Sim, sim, sim.

-Ah, olha as horas. – Alexis deu um beijo a Snape e correu para o duche.

Snape foi até à cozinha cortar um pouco de pudim, ainda era cedo para pudim, mas também quem é que decidia isso. Num outro ponto de vista em vez de ser cedo no dia de hoje é muito tarde no dia anterior. Quando Alexis se juntou a ele na cozinha, já estava pronta a sair.

-Desculpa amor, tenho mesmo que ir.

-Até logo. Beijo?

Alexis deu-lhe um beijo.

-Amo-te.

-Amo-te mais !

Alexis aparatou. Assim que chegou ao quarto desceu para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Achou estranho ninguém perguntar pelo Snape ou pela relação deles, mas também não fazia intenções de se preocupar com isso. O dia pareceu que custou a passar. Estava desejosa que fossem horas de ir para o salão jantar, para poder sair o mais depressa possível para poder ir ter com o Snape. Quando chegou a hora de jantar, sentou-se ao pé dos seus amigos, Harry, Ron e Hermione, mas antes que pudessem conversar Dumbledore levantou-se para falar.

-Peço atenção a todos. Eu hoje tenho um convidado muito especial com um pedido muito especial.

Os alunos começaram todos a olhar uns para os outros. Alexis olhou para os seus amigos e todos encolheram os ombros. Ela estava a sussurrar qualquer coisa a Hermione, quando ouviu a voz de Snape. Ela não queria acreditar. Ela virou o pescoço tão depressa que parecia que ele ia sair do sítio.

-Boa noite a todos. Eu queria aproveitar que estamos aqui todos reunidos para dirigir umas palavras a uma pessoa muito especial para mim. Alexis, escuta, isto é para ti: Antigamente não parava de pensar no meu passado, mas depois prometi-te que nunca mais o fazia e nunca mais o fiz. Vamos apenas dizer que era sombrio, triste e cheio de mágoa. Há muitos anos sofri uma tragédia, que para uns pode parecer exagero, para mim parecia o desmoronar do mundo. A partir daí disse a mim mesmo que nunca mais ia deixar que as pessoas gostassem de mim ou que eu gostasse delas. Até ao inicio deste ano mantive essa promessa. Depois conheci-te, Alexis e quebrei-a. Acabei por deixar que tu gostasses de mim porque não havia ninguém que eu gostasse mais do que tu. A partir do nosso primeiro beijo estava pronto para confiar. Tu fizeste-me um homem melhor, tu deste-me vida, deste-me esperança, confiança, segurança e principalmente amor. Estives-te presente quando eu mais precisei de ti, estives-te e estás sempre ao meu lado. E é isso que eu te quero pedir. Que fiques para sempre ao meu lado. Aceitas casar comigo?

Era de esperar que todos de começassem a rir, mas não, estava tudo em silêncio a ouvir o discurso de Snape. Quando ele terminou levantaram-se todos e começaram a bater palmas. O que foi excelente, para aumentar ainda mais a confiança de Snape. Snape estava ansioso por ouvir a resposta de Alexis. Quando todos terminaram de bater palmas ele olhou para ela. Estava a chorar, levantou-se e disse-lhe:

-Nada me faria mais feliz.- correu até ele, ele colocou-lhe o anel no dedo, e ela beijou-o.

O salão inteiro bateu palmas novamente. Quando terminaram o beijo, ainda todos batiam palmas, ele disse-lhe:

-Achavas que eras só tu que fazias surpresas?

-Mas eu tenho mais uma surpresa. –disse-lhe Alexis. – Professor Dumbledore, Professora McGonagall, aceitam ser os nossos padrinhos? – Minerva ficou de boca aberta.

-Tens a certeza amor. Nada me faria mais feliz mas…

-Nem a mim…

-Claro que sim, nada nos dá mais prazer que celebrar a união eterna do vosso amor. – disse-lhes Dumbledore sorrindo.

- O Dumbledore tem razão. Não acreditam como esse convite me deixa feliz. – continuou McGonagall.

-Que se inicie o jantar! – gritou Dumbledore.

-Vais ter comigo hoje?

-Claro que sim. Nós vivemos juntos, isto é apenas o meu local de trabalho. – deu-lhe um beijo e voltou para a mesa.

-Porque é que nunca nos contaste?- perguntou Harry.

-Porque por muito que eu goste de vocês, e gosto mesmo muito, isto era algo entre mim e o Snape. Vocês sabem como ele é, eu só quero que ele seja feliz. Ele não gosta que os outros saibam e comentem a vida dele.

-Mas nós não somos os outros. –disse Ron.

-Para mim não, mas para ele são.

No fim do jantar, deu uma desculpa aos seus amigos e foi para o quarto onde aparatou imediatamente para a cabana. Quando lá chegou viu um rasto de rosas que dava o quarto. Ela seguiu-o e quando entrou no quarto viu a cama de colcha branca coberto de pétalas de rosas, o quarto rodeado por velas. Snape apareceu nu, por trás dela e tapou-lhe os olhos. Ela levou a sua mão à cara dele e disse-lhe:

-Como é que eu poderia esquecer este rosto?

Ele tirou a mão dos seus olhos e virou-a para ela, beijando-a. Quando Alexis viu que ele estava nu, disse-lhe:

-Hum, vejo que já adiantas-te trabalho…

-Sim, agora é a tua vez de ficares confortável… - ele começou a despi-la enquanto a beijava, alternadamente entre o pescoço e a boca. Quando ela ficou totalmente nua, deitou-a na cama e deu-lhe a melhor noite de prazer da sua vida, aliás, a melhor noite de prazer da vida de ambos. No dia seguinte ele foi, novamente, o primeiro a acordar. Olhou para as horas e chamou-a delicadamente.

-Amor, tens que acordar, entretanto ficas atrasada.

-Não quero ir embora.

-Pensa positivo. Hoje é quarta-feira, mais duas noites e a terceira prolonga por todo o fim-de-semana.

-Tens razão. Mas mesmo assim vou contra a minha vontade.

Beijou Snape, e foi tomar um duche. Quando terminou Snape ainda estava deitado.

-Não pensas fazer mais nada hoje, preguiçoso?

-Nem por isso. Tenho a sensação que hoje vai ser um dia mau.

-Porquê?

-Não sei, é apenas uma sensação.

-Porque favor não digas isso. Assim custa-me muito mais ir embora e vou passar o dia preocupada.

-Não penses nisso, está tudo bem. Dá-me um beijo.

Ela beijou-o, disse-lhe que o amava e aparatou. Passou pelo salão para agarrar qualquer coisa para comer, mas não ficou lá, foi até o gabinete de Dumbledore. Achava que desde que Snape tinha sido obrigado a abdicar do seu emprego como mestre de Poções pela relação de ambos, que ele andava em baixo e, como tal, queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa.

-Posso professor?

-Claro Alexis, entra.

-Oh, gosto mais que me trate por tu, professor.

-Eu vou ser o vosso padrinho. Vamos ser família.

-Tem razão professor.

-E como tal trate-me também por tu. Além do mais faz-me sentir mais novo. – sorriu e piscou-lhe o olho. Como é que ele está?

-Eu acho que desde que ele teve que abdicar do seu emprego, como mestre de Poções, pela nossa relação ele anda em baixo. Quando está comigo está bem, mas depois eu tenho que vir para as aulas e ele fica desanimado.

-Eu gostava muito que pudesses passar mais tempo com ele, mas sabes que não te posso dispensar das aulas.

-Eu sei Dumbledore, e não foi isso que te vim pedir. Mas há uma coisa que eu te quero pedir.

-Diz.

-Há tempos fui até à dispensa da sala de Poções buscar alguns ingredientes para o Severus e reparei que estavam lá uns caldeirões e algum material de parte.

-Sim, foi material que nos substituímos.

-Mas têm algum problema?

-Não, não. Mas como aumentámos o número de alunos em Poções, precisámos de comprar mais. Como comprámos um número elevado de material a loja na Diagonal Alley ofereceu-nos mais material novo para os restantes alunos.

-Achas que posso levar esse material que está a mais para o Severus. Pode ser que a fazes alguma Poções ele se sinta mais útil.

-Sabes que mais? Acabas-te de me dar uma ideia. Nunca mais me lembrei disso. A enfermaria teve que dispensar a maioria das suas poções para auxiliar a Beauxbatons Acadamy. Na altura era para pedir ao Severus que me fizesse as poções, mas ele andava cheio de trabalho, que nem lhe tive coragem para pedir.

-Ele podia fazê-las agora. Excelente ideia Dumbledore. Eu vou falar com ele, mas de certeza que ele vai aceitar. E por falar em Beauxbatons Academy, a Madame Maxime e o Hagrid já deram algum passo em frente?

-Oh minha querida, até parece que não sabes como é o Hagrid…

-É verdade Dumbledore, há outra coisa que eu gostava de falar contigo.

-Podes falar comigo sobre o que quiseres, minha querida.

-Eu sei que os meus amigos, principalmente o Harry, não gosta da relação que eu tenho com o Severus. Nenhum deles disse nada, porque me apoiam incondicionalmente, mas eu consigo ver nas expressões deles. Mas não é isso que me preocupa. O que me preocupada é que eles sentem-se tristes por eu não lhes ter conta e por continuar sem lhes contar como vão as coisas. Mas eu não posso, o Severus não ia gostar e sinceramente eu também gosto de manter a minha privacidade com ele. Eu sei que lhes podia ter contado que tinha começado uma relação com ele, mas ele ia ficar tão chateado. Ele não gosta deles, principalmente do Harry.

-Vocês têm razão, vocês têm que manter a vossa relação entre vós. Vocês têm o direito de ter privacidade. Mas não te preocupes, eu vou falar com eles.

-Obrigada. Bem, tenho que ir senão fico atrasada para as aulas.

O dia correu como todos os outros, demasiado devagar. Quando à noite, depois do jantar, aparatou na cabana nem sinais de Snape. Pensou que aquele preguiçoso não se tinha levantado dia todo. Quando chegou ao quarto e o viu, deitado no chão, todo nu, cheio de cortes, a sangrar muito, o coração pareceu que lhe ia saído do peito. Correu para ele, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, pôs-lhe a mão na cara e chamou por ele. Ele estava inconsciente. Ela tinha que o ajudar. Sabia que não o podia levar para a enfermaria. Ele não podia aparatar naquele estado.

-Meu amor, eu volto já, eu prometo.

Alexis aparatou na enfermaria.

-Madame Pomfrey, preciso que venha comigo! Por favor!

-Calma, o que se passa?

-O Severus… ele está… - Alexis não conseguia parar de soluçar.

-Menina Alexis, se não se acalmar eu não a consigo perceber e não a consigo ajudar.

Alexis respirou fundo, pois precisava arranjar ajuda o mais rapidamente possível.

-O Severus está ferido. Quando cheguei a casa ele estava deitado no chão, todo nu, está cheio de cortes, está a deitar muito sangue. Por favor ajude-me. –Alexis disse tudo isto de uma vez para evitar desatar a chorar e soluçou outra vez.

-Meu Deus, o que lhe aconteceu?

-Não sei, ele está inconsciente. –agarrou nas suas coisas e aparatou com Alexis na cabana.

-Ele está no quarto.

Alexis agarrou o braço de madame Pomfrey e correu com ele para o quarto. Alexis correu para Snape e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, ele continuava inconsciente.

-Por favor ajude-o.

-Não se preocupe. Eu vou pô-lo bem. Contudo este trabalho vai demorar algum tempo a sarar. Estes cortes são extremamente profundos e não me parecem ser feitos por magia, o que vamos rezar para que não seja verdade, porque eu não consigo tratar com magia, ferimentos que não tenham sido feitos por esta.

-Mas se não tiverem sido feitos por magia não é capaz de o curar.

-Sou, mas vai ter que ser da forma Muggle, o que vai levar ainda mais tempo e provocar-lhe mais dor.

-Já estou farta de o ver a sofrer. Estou farta de o ver cheio de dores.

-Não me diga que está a pensar deixá-lo.

-Claro que não. Estou a pensar sair daqui com ele. Leva-lo para um sítio seguro. Protegê-lo. Porque durante este tempo todo ele tentou proteger-me quando era ele que precisava de protecção. Vou pedir uns dias ao professor Dumbledore para ficar aqui com ele enquanto ele recupera e depois vou levá-lo para bem longe de tudo isto.

-Primeiro vamos cuidar dele.

-Peço desculpa ter que lhe perguntar isto, mas sabe porque é que ele está nu?

-Não, não faço ideia. Eu quando sai de manhã ele ainda ficou na cama, mas estava de pijama. Acha que…? – Alexis ficou muito assustada.

-Não vamos pensar no pior, vamos esperar que ele acorde e falamos com ele. Agora vou começar a estancar estas hemorragias.

Madame Pomfrey foi buscar alguns instrumentos cirúrgicos para lhe fechar os cortes, pois com um gesto de varinha percebeu que aqueles cortes não tinha sido feitos por meios mágicos. Alexis sentou-se no chão, ao lado dele e passou-lhe novamente a mão no cabelo. De repente Snape acorda e grita para que o soltem e começa a debater-se, Alexis pede-lhe que se acalma, que é ela e que ele vai ficar bem. Quando percebe que é Alexis abraça-a com toda a sua força e chora fortemente.

-Por favor, não me voltes a deixar, por favor Alexis. Nunca mais me largues.

-Schhhh, eu prometo meu amor, a partir de agora nada de mal de vai acontecer.

Madame Pomfrey colocou-se nas costas de Snape e quando pousou as suas mãos nas costas dele para dar inicio ao tratamento ele gritou e debateu-se novamente.

-Não me toque. Largue-me. Não me faça mais mal.

Alexis envolveu-o num abraço ainda mais forte.

-Ela vai pôr-te bom. Ela não te vai fazer mal.

-Não, não, por favor não me toque, eu não aguento mais. –o choro aumentou.

-Amor, amor, calma, por favor. Tu estás a perder muito sangue. Não podes continuar assim, não me podes deixar. Tu prometeste Severus.

-Cura-me tu, por favor, eu não aguento mais sentir alguém que não sejas tu a tocar-me.

Alexis olhou para a Madame Pomfrey e percebeu que estavam a pensar na mesma coisa. Snape tinha mesmo sido violado. Ela pediu ajuda a Madame Pomfrey com o olhar e ela indicou-lhe que não podia fazer nada. Ele não a ia deixar tocar-lhe.

-Alexis, eu vou deixar-lhe indicações de como tratar do Severus. Comece por fechar-lhe estes cortes, ele está a perder demasiado sangue. Eu estou na sala, se precisar de mim chame.

-Está bem. Obrigada. Amor, deixas-me ajudar-te? – Snape acenou afirmativamente e ela passou-lhe a mão no rosto e deu-lhe um beijo leve. – eu nunca te vou fazer mal, confia em mim.

-Eu confio, mais que tudo na vida. –Alexis sorriu-lhe, tentado manter-se calma e tentando-o também acalmar.

-Amor, deita-te de costas e encosta a tua cabeça nas minhas pernas. Eu vou tratar de ti. Eu vou-te explicando o que vou fazer para ficarmos mais calmo. Eu prometo que não te vou magoar. Eu nunca mais deixo-te que sintas dor.

Alexis começou a tratar de Snape. Começou por lhe lavar todo aquele sangue para poder ver melhor os cortes. Quando os conseguia ver bem teve que respirar fundo. Eram muito profundos. O peito dela apertava com a dor que ele podia ter sentido quando lhe fizeram aquilo. Ela só pensava que quem lhe fez isto lhe aparecesse à frente que o matava. Passou-lhe gel anestesiante pelos cortes ao longo do corpo. Começou a coser as feridas, tinha muito trabalho pela frente. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no que lhe tinha acontecido. Certamente tinha sido violado e depois esfaqueado. Quando terminou de coser os cortes viu que ele tinha acalmado um pouco.

-Então amor, estás mais calmo?

-Sentir o corpo junto ao meu faz com que… mas o meu corpo já não é puro, não me devias voltar a tocar, eu não quero que tu sintas nojo de mim. – Snape começou a chorar outra vez.

Alexis estava prestes a entrar em pânico. Ele não confiava mais em ninguém, não deixava que mais ninguém lhe tocasse. Ele não a podia afastar.

-Hey, escuta-me com atenção. Eu amo-te mais que tudo no mundo. Nada que tu possas fazer ou que os outros te possam fazer faz com que eu tenha nojo de ti, isso nunca vai acontecer. – Alexis passou a mão por todo o corpo de Snape para lhe provar que nunca iria sentir nojo dele e depois começou a acariciar-lhe a cara e deu-lhe um beijo muito meigo. – Eu amo-te, basta que te lembres sempre disso.

Snape agarrou-lhe a mão e começou a chorar muito.

-Eu tive muito medo de nunca mais te poder tocar. De nunca mais sentir os teus beijos, da maneira como me afagas o cabelo até eu adormecer, de acordar ao teu lado de manha. De viver, sabendo que estás ao meu lado.

-Eu nunca deixaria ninguém tirar-te de mim. Desculpa se não evitei tudo isto. Desculpa, amor. Eu devia ter ficado contigo. Tu tinhas dito que tinhas a sensação que não ia ser um bom dia, eu não devia ter ido embora.

-Ainda bem que não ficaste. Eu podia não ter conseguido proteger-te e podia ter-te perdido e isso seria maior dor do mundo. Todos estes cortes não são nada comparados com a hipótese de ter perder.

-Amor, não vamos falar nisso agora. Agora vamos pôr-te bem. Consegues levantar-te?

-Sim, mas preciso que me ajudes.

-Claro, claro amor. Apoia-te e mim. – Alexis ajudou Snape a levantar-se.

Ele agarrou-se a ela, passou-lhe os braços pelos ombros para se apoiar e ela agarrou-lhe à cintura dele. Ela teve uma ideia para aliviar o assunto resultante da violação. Encosta-te um pouco aqui. Ele obedeceu e ela despiu-se à pressa até ficar completamente nua. Aproximou-o e ele queria recusar, não a queria "contaminar" com aquele corpo. Mas ela não deixou que ele se afastasse. Aproximou-se dele e envolveu-o num abraço apertado. Quando terminaram o abraço ela ajudou-o a ir até à casa de banho, para que ele pudesse tomar um banho e tirar tudo aquilo que cima dele. Ela esfregou-o com muito cuidado para não magoar. No final do banho vestiu-lhe o pijama. Depois ajudou-o a ir até ao quarto e abriu a cama para que ele se deitasse. Quando ele se conseguiu deitar, ela tapou-o.

-Meu amor, fica aqui um bocadinho. Eu vou num instante à cozinha buscar qualquer coisa para comeres para poderes tomar os comprimidos.

-Promete-me que voltas !

-Claro que prometo. –deu-lhe um beijinho na testa. – enquanto eu preparo as coisas fecha um bocadinho os olhos e tenta descansar.

-Não consigo, tenho medo. Tenho medo de nunca mais acordar, de nunca mais te ver.

-Não te vai acontecer nada de mal, eu prometo. Eu não vou deixar que te voltem a fazer mal. Eu volto rápido.

Alexis saiu do quarto e antes de passar a porta olhou para ele, ali, tão indefeso, tão magoado, quem é capaz de fazer uma crueldade daquelas. Quando chegou à cozinha viu a madame Pomfrey sentada na mesa.

-Então Alexis? Como é que ele está?

-Como nunca o tinha visto. Vai ser muito difícil trazê-lo de volta ao que ele era. Ele tem medo de tudo, até de ser tocado.

-A única coisa boa no meio desta tragédia é que ele ainda confia em si e deixa-a tocar-lhe e ajudá-lo. Se não fosse assim nada era capaz de lhe salvar a vida. Isto é a maior prova do amor dele por si.

-Mas eu não precisava que nada disto lhe tivesse acontecido para saber disso. Eu quero matar quem lhe fez isto.

-Alexis, a menina não pode estragar a sua vida assim. O Severus precisa muito de si ao seu lado. Ele não tem nem quer mais ninguém ao lado dele.

-Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ele se sentir melhor?

-Apenas estar ao lado dele. Não há muito a fazer. Mas para ele é muito mais que suficiente. Acredite em mim. – enquanto falava, Dumbledore aparatou na cozinha.

-Dumbledore… - disse Alexis mas foi interrompida.

-Como é que ele está?

-Fisicamente está extremamente magoado. Psicologicamente está acabado.

-Posso vê-lo?

-Não creio que seja boa ideia Dumbledore. Ele apenas quer estar com a Alexis, não deixa que ninguém lhe toque. Ele nem sequer me deixou tratar dele.

-Não deixa que ninguém lhe toque? Então ainda não lhe fizeram curativos?

-Ele só deixa a Alexis tocar-lhe. Ele fez-lhe todos os curativos.

-E depois um banho para tirar as marcas de outros do corpo dele e deitei-o na cama. E só vim buscar-lhe qualquer coisa para comer para lhe poder os comprimidos. Ele está cheio de dores como é normal. Não me posso demorar muito, ele não se sente bem sozinho. Dumbledore eu preciso de estar com ele. Se quiser reprovar-me este ano, tudo bem, mas eu não o vou deixar aqui sozinho.

-Claro Alexis. Não há problema. Se precisares ficar o resto do ano fica. Apenas terás que fazer os Howls.

-Obrigada Dumbledore, agora tenho mesmo que voltar para ele, a madame Pomfrey explica-lhe tudo.

-Tens a certeza que não o posso ver?

-É melhor não, vamos deixar passar este dia horrível. Talvez amanhã.

-Com certeza, o que for melhor para ele. Eu coloquei feitiços de protecção lá fora, à volta de toda a casa e estão alguns feiticeiros lá fora para nos certificarmos que quem lhe fez isto não volta para terminar o que começou. A Minerva deve estar ai a chegar, ela vai passar aqui algumas noites enquanto procuramos quem lhe fez isto.

-Obrigada.

Alexis saiu da sala e dirigiu-se ao quarto com as coisas para o Snape.

-Toma meu amor, come para poderes tomar os comprimidos. A dor entretanto já passa.

Snape estava a ficar fraco. Quando terminou de comer, Alexis deu-lhe os comprimidos para ele tomar enquanto ela se enfiava dentro da cama, ao seu lado. Depois de ele ter tomado os comprimidos, Alexis puxou-o para ela. Ele pousou a sua cabeça no peito dela e ela envolveu-o num abraço.

-Eu prometo que nunca mais ninguém te vai magoar. Agora fecha os olhos e tenta dormir. Quando acordares eu vou estar aqui. Além do mais o professor Dumbledore colocou guarda lá fora e lançou diversos feitiços de protecção. Estamos seguros.

-O Dumbledore já sabe?

-Ninguém sabe o que te aconteceu, apenas sabem que precisas de ser protegido.

-Mas nada disso me faz sentir protegido. A única coisa que me faz sentir protegido é estar aqui contigo, nos teus braços.

-Então vais estar sempre protegido. Agora descansa amor.

Snape fechou os olhos e começou a afagar-lhe o cabelo. Sabia como ele gostava que ela lhe fizesse isso. Ele dizia que o fazia sentir muito bem. Passado algum tempo a respiração de Snape tornou-se leve, ele tinha finalmente adormecido. Alexis por muito cansada que estivesse não queria adormecer. Queria ter a certeza que ele passava bem a noite. Olhou para ele, vendo-o dormir calmamente nos seus braços. Tinha tudo o que queria, mas a que custo? Snape tinha sido muito maltratado mas em missões, nunca tinham vindo à procura dele. Porque agora que ele estava com ela. Começava-se a sentir culpada. Se calhar ele ficava muito melhor sem ela. Mas ela sabia que não era isso que ele queria, ele queria que ela ficasse com ele para sempre, que só se sentia seguro com ela. Mas por outro lado se não estivesse com ela estaria seguro. Ela achou que não devia pensar mais nisso. Falaria com ele de manhã e ele dizia-lhe o que achava melhor. Podia ser parecer cobardia colocar tudo isto nas mãos dele, ainda mais agora. Mas não era. Ela estava a deixá-lo escolher porque queria que ele estivesse seguro, com ela ou longe dela. Quando Snape acordou ela olhou-o com muito amor e perguntou-lhe como é que ele se sentia.

-Estou bem, agora que estou contigo.

-Não sejas tonto. Vamos dar-te um banho, para te poder fazer os curativos e para depois tomares o pequeno almoço para poderes tomar os comprimidos.

-Espera…

-O que se passa? –perguntou-lhe Alexis muito preocupada.

-Fica aqui comigo, assim, mais um bocadinho. Não me largues já.

Alexis beijou-o na testa e apertou-o no abraço, que ele retribuiu com muito amor.

-Amor, eu não consigo deixar que tudo isto é culpa minha.

-Tu não podias ter feito nada para me ajudar, mesmo que tivesses passado o dia comigo.

-Não é isso. Eu acho que eles te fizeram isto por minha causa. Porque por estares comigo, Dumbledore tirou-te das missões.

-Eles não me fizeram isto por tua causa. Eles fizeram isto porque depois de tantos anos eles tinham finalmente motivos para me castigar. Porque a tortura a que eles me sujeitavam já não significava nada. Eles só me torturaram agora para tu me veres assim, para sofreres e para eu te ver sofrer, porque isso sim causaria uma dor muito maior que qualquer tortura podia provocar.

-Então só ficas seguro longe de mim.

-Alexis, olha para mim. – uma lágrima escorreu a face de Snape. – a tortura a que eles me sujeitaram ontem foi horrível, e depois eles violaram-me. Ele fizeram tudo o que queriam de mim e eu só queria morrer. Mas não desisti, embora perto estivesse, não cedi à morte, porque queria continuar contigo. Porque a verdadeira dor seria nunca mais te ver. Se tu me deixares porque achas que fico seguro, longe de torturas só me estás a tortura ainda mais. Uma tortura com uma dor tão exuberante que é impossível imaginar.

-Severus… eu…- Alexis chorava fluidamente – eu não quero ficar longe de ti. Eu só te fiz esta pergunta porque estou farta de te ver assim magoado. E é o que a madame Pomfrey diz, a última vez sempre pior que a anterior.

-Isto sempre foi assim, mesmo antes de te conhecer. Só que agora que te conheço e que te amo não tenho vontade de morrer sempre que isto me acontece. É apenas nisso que tens que pensar.

Minerva entra a correr no quarto.

-O Senhor das Trevas morreu !

-O quê? – perguntaram Alexis e Snape ao mesmo tempo.

-O Harry depois de ter sabido o que aconteceu ao Severus e sabendo que vocês não teriam paz para ficarem juntos enquanto ele vivesse, uniu Hogwarts inteiro e armou-lhe uma emboscada. Ele acreditou que Harry estava pronto para entregar a sua vida para acabar com todo o sofrimento e quando entrou em Hogwarts, todos os feitiços protectores fizeram com que ele e todos os devoradores da morte se dissipassem em milhões de bocados.

-Como? –perguntou Severus.

-Porque os feitiços foram todos lançados com o intuito de vos ajudar a vós, ao Harry e a todos nós a ter paz. Todas as pessoas foram unidas pelo amor, amor este que passou para os feitiços. A única coisa a que Voldmort não é imortal é ao amor. Assim que começou a ser atingido pelos feitiços, começou a desfazer-se em pedaços.

-Porque não me chamaram. Eu queria ajudar, eu queria…- disse Snape.

-Amor, achas que nesse estado…

-Eu queria proteger-te…

-Hey, então amor. Nós já falámos sobre isto. Eu já te disse que agora quem te vai proteger sou eu, não o contrário. Quando estiveres completamente curado, cuidaremos um do outro.

-A Alexis tem razão Severus. Tu agora precisas descansar e recuperar totalmente. Pensa assim, agora vão poder, finalmente, viver o vosso amor em paz.

-Mas queria ter sido eu a dar essa paz ao nosso amor.

-Severus, foi o amor que sentes por ela que levou todas aquelas pessoas a destruir o Voldmort, caso contrário não teria sido suficiente. Não te esqueças disso. E tenho a certeza que mais que segurança, o que a Alexis quer é o teu amor.

-A Minerva tem razão Sev. Não é nada que eu já não te tenha dito. Agora vamos finalmente viver o nosso amor em paz, porque é a única coisa que interessa, o nosso amor. Não interessa como chegámos aqui, porquê, como foi possível, o que importa é que estamos aqui e vamos ficar assim para sempre, juntos.- Alexis agarrou a cara de Snape e beijou-o. – Promete-me que vais deixar de pensar nessas coisas.

-Prometo.

-Bem, acho que está no momento de me retirar. – disse a professora McGonagall. – Severus, ouve o que ela te disse. Ela ama-te muito. – Alexis sorriu, a professora McGonagall piscou-lhes o olho e saiu.

-Acabou meu amor. Finalmente estamos livres daquele monstro horrível e aqueles que te magoaram pagaram o preço. Não o suficiente para mim, eles deviam…

-Alexis, eles terem morrido não muda nada. Eu continuo a sentir-me sujo, tenho nojo de mim. Quero muito estar outra contigo, sentir o teu corpo no meu, mas… depois de tudo sinto que te estou a "sujar".

-Amor, sei que é muito difícil, mas vais ter que esquecer isso. Queres estar comigo, sentir o meu corpo no teu?- Alexis despiu-se.

-Alexis… - Alexis colocou os dedos nos lábios de Snape, pedido que se calasse.

-Não precisas dizer mais nada. Confia em mim.

Alexis despediu Snape. Quando ele estava finalmente nu, ela puxou-o para ela e abraçou-o. Ela sabia que o que Snape queria não era fazer amor, era estar perto dela, porque sentindo-a tornava tudo mais real. Ele assim tinha a certeza que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho, um sonho do qual ele podia acordar a qualquer momento. Desta vez ele não a tentou afastar com medo de a contaminar. Se ela estava a fazer tudo aquilo por ele é porque realmente o ama e, como tal, ele tem que ser forte por ela. Além do mais ele conhece-a, ele sabe que ela não faz nada que não ache correcto. Se ela estava a fazer aquilo é porque sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele nunca se sentira tão bem perto de alguém, como se sente perto de Alexis.

-Obrigado! –disse-lhe Snape.

-Porque me agradeces?

-Pelo amor.

-O amor não se agradece Sev.

-Porque não?

-Porque devemos agradecer vontades. O amor não é uma vontade. Ou se sente ou não. Não podemos amar quem não amamos e não podemos não amar quem amamos.

-Alguma vez quiseste não me amar? Por eu ser quem sou?

-E quem és tu, amor? A pessoa maravilhosa e dedica-te que eu tenho nos meus braços? Porque essa é a única pessoa que tu és. Não conheço ninguém que não queira amar uma pessoa assim.

Snape sorriu-lhe e beijou-a. Ela tinha vontade de fazer novamente amor com ele. Mas não o ia fazer, não o ia pressionar. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ela sabia que tinha que levar as coisas com calma. Demorasse o tempo que demorasse. Contudo, para grande surpresa de Alexis, não demorou assim tanto tempo como ela pensava. Snape começou a percorrer todo o corpo de Alexis com beijos apaixonados. Ela sentia que lhe devia dizer que ele não tinha que fazer nada que ele não quisesse. Mas achou que apenas o iria desencorajar e ele podia ficar a pensar que ela não queria, quando era o que ela mais queria. Contudo decidiu não o pressionar. Deixou-o avançar ao seu ritmo e acabaram a manhã a fazer amor. Quando terminaram, Alexis adormeceu nos braços de Snape. Quando acordou viu Snape a olhar para ela.

-Está tudo bem amor?

-És tão linda !

-Oh Sev. Lindo és tu. –Snape beijou-a.

-Já me esquecia, temos que te ir fazer os curativos.

-Tem mesmo que ser? Estamos aqui tão bem.

-Mas tu ainda não está completamente curado. Preciso cuidar de ti.

-Vais continuar com as mãos no meu corpo, portanto até que não me parece assim tão mau.

-Ah, e não é. Antes de tudo isso, vem um bom banho.

-Ainda melhor. –Snape sorriu. – Estava a pensar que podíamos convidar o Dumbledore e a Minerva para jantar, o que achas?

Alexis ficou espantada a olhar para ele. Ainda ontem ele não podia ver ninguém perto dele. Mas era um progresso muito bom e, obviamente, não ia estragar isso.

-Acho que é uma excelente ideia. Vou enviar-lhes uma coruja. Vai entrando na banheira, venho já ter contigo.

Alexis saiu do quarto e foi enviar uma coruja a Dumbledore e Minerva com um convite para jantar. Quando voltou ao quarto e entrou na casa de banho, viu que Snape já estava dentro de um banho de espuma. Entrou e encostou-se a ele.

-Estava a pensar que podíamos comer qualquer coisa e irmos dar um passeio pela praia.

-Alexis, eu tenho… eu tenho medo de sair.

-Sev não precisas de ter medo. O mal foi finalmente derrubado. Nada mais te pode fazer mal. Não podes viver o resto da tua vida com medo.

-Tens razão.

Quando terminaram o banho, Alexis fez todos os curativos de Snape. Estavam a demorar a sarar por terem sido feito por meios Muggles mas graças às poções dela, ele não sentia nenhuma dor.

-Estou muito orgulhoso de ti. O aluno tornou-se o mestre. Vejo que preparas excelente poções. Diz lá que não sou um excelente professor…

-Isso nunca esteve em questão meu amor, quer dizer, professor. –os dois riram-se.

Quando terminou os curativos de Snape, ela preparou um almoço rápido para que pudessem ir dar um passeio pela praia. Quando estavam à porta para sair, Snape teve que respirar fundo. Alexis percebeu e dei-lhe a mão.

-Não tenhas medo. Eu estou aqui.

Snape nem pensou duas vezes. Aquilo que Alexis disse tinha sido mais que o suficiente. Ele apertou a mão dela e saíram pela porta. A praia estava linda. Um mar calmo. Como a cabana era no meio da praia, eles nem se deram ao trabalho de calçar sapatos. Era bom sentir a areia nos pés. Foram até à beira-mar e deram um passeio, com as ondas a bater-lhes nos pés. Sentiam-se como se o mundo fosse deles e só deles. Tudo lhes pertencia, até o tempo. Alexis não resistiu àquele ambiente romântico e começou a beijar Snape, ele retribuiu o beijo cheio de paixão e desejo. Começaram-se a despir e fizeram amor ali, à beira mar. quando ambos atingiram o clímax, deitaram-se de costas. Com as ondas a lavarem-lhes os corpos suados. Quando Alexis voltou a si gritou:

-Severus, levanta-te ! Vais ficar com os cortes cheios de areia. Ai meu Deus, o que é que eu fui fazer?

Snape ficou meio atordoado quando ela gritou pelo seu nome e levantou-se num pulo.

-Está tudo bem !- disse-lhe.

-Vamos voltar para casa. Tenho que te limpar esses cortes. Tenho medo que isso possa infectar.

-Calma, Alexis.- ele estava a agarrar-lhe os braços e beijou-a.

-Estou calma, agora podemos voltar.

-Alexis….

-Pedis-te para eu ficar calma, não pedis-te para não me preocupar.

-Se bem te conheço nem valia a pena.

-Claro que não. Seria impossível não me preocupar contigo. Agora, por favor, podemos ir?

-Sim amor, vamos lá.

Quando chegaram à casa de banho, Alexis pediu-lhe que ele tomasse um duche, enquanto ela preparava as coisas para lhe desinfectar os cortes. Quando terminou o duche, ela disse-lhe que para ele se deitasse em cima da cama. Ele deitou-se e ela limpou-lhe todos os cortes, um a um. E voltou a fazer todos os curativos.

-Pronto amor.

-Obrigada minha princesa.

-Vou tomar um banho para tirar a água salgada e vou começar o jantar. Por falar nisso, enquanto estavas no banho recebemos uma coruja com uma confirmação para o jantar.

-Está bem, eu vou até à sala. – Snape deu-lhe um beijo e saiu do quarto.

Alexis tomou um banho e quando saiu da casa de banho para o quarto sentiu um aroma muito agradável no ar. Ainda enrolada na toalha, saiu do quarto. Senti-a o aroma cada vez mais intenso e cada vez mais agradável. Quando chegou à cozinha viu que Snape já tinha começado o jantar. E o cheirinho que se sentia no ar era da tarte de framboesa que estava no forno. Ela ficou algum tempo, ali, simplesmente a olhar para ele, até que ele se apercebeu da sua presença.

-Há quanto tempo estás ai?

-Não sei, perco a noção do tempo quando olho para ti.

Snape aproximou-se de Alexis, tirou-lhe a toalha e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

-Não Severus, não temos tempo para isso.

Alexis apanhou a toalha do chão e voltou para o quarto, deixando Snape amuado. Depois de se ter vestido voltou para a cozinha. Snape estava de costas e ela aproximou-se muito devagar a agarrou-o pela cintura. Snape ficou assustado e ao virar-se bateu em Alexis, fazendo com que ela caísse.

-Oh, meu Deus. Alexis!

Alexis estava bem. Tinha sido só o impacto.

-Eu sou um monstro ! – Snape saiu a correr da cabana.

Naquele instante de tempo Dumbledore e Minerva aparataram na sala. Quando viram Alexis no chão correram para ela.

-Alexis, estás bem? – perguntou Minerva.

-Sim, eu… eu fiz uma grande asneira… - Alexis começou a chorar.

-Calma, querida. Conta-nos o que aconteceu.

-O Snape estava aqui a fazer o jantar enquanto eu fui tomar banho e quando voltei ele estava de costas e eu abracei-o. Ele assustou-se e na tentativa de se defender acabou por me bater e eu cai ao chão. A culpa foi toda minha. Depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu devia ter previsto isto.

-Querida, não podias prever como ele ia reagir. O que tu fizeste foi um gesto de amor e nós nunca pensamos nos gestos de amor, são tão sinceros, tão únicos, que os fazemos sem pensar. Onde é que ele está?

-Não sei, ele saiu a correr para fora da cabana. Eu tenho que ir à procura dele.

-Não, eu vou. Fica aqui com a minha querida Minerva, ela faz-te o curativo a esse corte na cara.

-Não Dumbledore, quero ser eu a falar com ele.

-Quando o encontrar eu chamo-te e falas tu com ele. Só não quero que saias com esse corte a deitar sangue.

-Está bem. Mas promete-me que me chamas.

-Prometo, confia em mim.

-Eu confio.

Dumbledore saiu e Minerva fez o curativo a Alexis. Depois sentaram-se um pouco no sofá.

-Como te sentes com tudo isto querida?

-Não sei. Eu sinto-me bem por poder estar com ele, eu amo-o muito. Mas estou muito preocupada com ele. Aquilo que lhe fizeram… ele nunca deixou de confiar em mim e no dia do ataque fui a única pessoa pela qual ele se deixou tocar. E com o passar do tempo ele foi sentido confiança para voltarmos a… tu sabes… mas isto agora. Eu tenho muito medo de o magoar.

-Ele ama-te muito. Ele só está assustado com toda a situação. Além do mais foi apenas há um dia que o senhor das trevas foi derrotado e destruído, é normal que ele preciso de algum tempo para se habituar. Ele tem muito medo de te ver magoada, especialmente por ele. Mas vai correr tudo bem. Confia em mim.

-Claro. Diz-me uma coisa Minerva, eu não tenho rigorosamente nada a ver com isso, mas tu e o Dumbledore…

-Nós andamos nisto há muitos anos. Infelizmente não passamos daqui….

Antes que Minerva pudesse acabar a frase, surgiu o patronus de Dumbledore na sala a informar da localização de Snape. Alexis aparatou para perto de Dumbledore. Ele estava sentado perto de umas rochas na praia, a cerca de 1 km da cabana.

-Ele está ali sentado a chorar. Ele precisa de ti.

-Ele viu-o?

-Não.

Alexis caminhou em direcção de Snape.

-Amor…

-Alexis, vai-te embora! – gritou Snape a soluçar.

-Eu sei que não é isso que queres.

Ela caminhou para mais perto dele.

-Não te aproximes de mim.- ela não lhe obedeceu. – pára Alexis. Eu não consigo fazer isto.

Alexis ajoelhou-se à frente de Snape.

-Não consegues fazer o quê?

-Ficar contigo sabendo que te posso magoar. Não tens medo de mim?

Alexis colocou as suas mãos na cara de Snape.

-Não meu amor.

-Eu não te quero magoar. – Snape começou a chorar desesperadamente.

Alexis puxou-o para que ele ficasse ajoelhado à sua frente e abraçou-o. Ele não queria porque tinha medo de magoar, mas não conseguia resistir, acabando por ceder ao abraço. Snape quando controlou um bocadinho o choro começou a repetir sem parar a palavra "desculpa", até que voltou a chorar compulsivamente.

-Severus, olha para mim.

Snape não queria largar o abraço. Porque muito que a quisesse longe dele para não a poder magoar, não queria largar porque tinha medo que aquele abraço fosse o ultimo.

-Por favor, Severus.

Snape cedeu e olhou para ela.

-Olha-me nos olhos. Tu não me magoas-te. Tu serias incapaz de o fazer. Eu é que fui descuidada. Devia ter cuidado para não te assustar depois daquilo pelo que passas-te.

-Eu não te quis bater !

-Eu sei disso. O que aconteceu foi um impulso, uma reacção. Não um desejo ou uma atitude pensada. Fecha os olhos.

Snape não fechou, não queria que ela tivesse desaparecido quando os abrisse. Alexis levou-lhe a mão aos olhos e fechou-os.

-Esquece o que aconteceu hoje, até que me teres visto caminhar para longe de ti de toalha nas mãos.

-Alexis…

-Faz o que eu te digo.

-Já está.

-Óptimo, agora nunca mais voltes a pensar nisso. Prometes?

-Prometo minha vida.

-Agora vamos voltar para a cabana.

Quando lá chegaram a cabana estava vazia e pouco depois Dumbledore e Minerva aparataram.

-Desculpem o atraso, mas só conseguimos chegar agora. – Dumbledore piscou o olho a Alexis quando Snape desviou o olhar.

-Não há problema. – disse Snape. – íamos agora servir o jantar. Mas se me permitem tenho que ir até ao quarto, volto já.

Quando Snape saiu do quarto, Alexis perguntou-lhes porque tinham desaparecido.

-Achámos que o Severus já se estava a sentir mal o suficiente para ainda saber que nós sabemos. É melhor assim.

-Têm razão. Obrigada ! Bem, eu vou ver como é que ele está e volto já. Aproveitem para conversar. Acho que vos ia fazer bem. – antes de sair piscou o olho a Minerva.

Quando chegou ao quarto viu Snape a tentar fechar um corte que sangrava desmesuradamente.

-Severus, o que fizeste?

-Eu senti-me culpado por aquilo que eu te fiz e tentei-me castigar.

-Pára Severus. Esses cortes não saram com magia. Eu vou buscar o meu Kit de primeiros socorros.

Alexis coseu-lhe novamente o corte.

-Pronto amor.

-Porque é que estás a chorar?

-Achas que é fácil ver-te assim? – ela abraçou-o.

Ela sabia que não precisava de lhe dizer para ele não voltar a fazer uma coisa daquelas.

-Eu prometo.

-O quê?- perguntou Alexis confusa.

-Eu prometo que não volto a fazer isto. – Alexis sorriu.- Eu sei amor.

-Agora vamos jantar? Temos convidados à espera e eu estou esfomeado.

Durante o jantar Dumbledore deixou cair a bomba.

-Severus, Alexis, eu e a Minerva queremos fazer-vos um convite.

-Diz…

-Nós queríamos pedir-mos pedir-vos que fossem nossos padrinhos de casamento.

O queixo de Snape quase que embateu no chão. Alexis levantou-se e deu um abraço a Minerva e depois a Dumbledore.

-Claro que sim, não é Sev?- perguntou-lhe Alexis.

-Hummm.

-Então Snape, nunca te vi ficar sem palavras assim, olha que eu não sou a Alexis. – disse Dumbledore na brincadeira.

-Isso querias tu. – e esboçou um sorriso a Alexis.

-Mas aceitas ou não?

-Sim, claro que sim.

-Muito bem, meus amigos. Vamos ter dois casamentos em Hogwarts este ano.

-Éverdade.

-Dumbledore, porque não fazemos uma grande festa em Hogwarts no último dia de aulas e celebramos os nossos casamentos?

-Isso é uma excelente ideia Severus.

-Só de pensar que vou casar com a mulher da minha vida… - disse Snape com muita felicidade no rosto.

-Oh, Severus, não sabia que te tinhas tornado tão sentimental…- disse Dumbledore na brincadeira.

-O amor tem destas coisas… - finalizou Minerva.

-Não é o amor Minerva, é mesmo a Alexis.

Alexis levantou-se da sua cadeira e sentou-se no colo de Snape. Snape beijou-a.

-Bem, acho que esta é a nossa dica para sair. – disse Dumbledore.

-Não precisam de ir. – disse-lhes Snapes.

-Nós queremos que eles fiquem, mas ele precisam ir. – Alexis pisco-lhes o olho.- não sejas egoísta Sev, eles também precisam aproveitar o tempo.

-Sempre perspicaz, menina Snape.- disse-lhe Dumbledore na brincadeira.

-Oh, como é bom ouvir isso.- disseram Alexis e Snape ao mesmo tempo.

-Bem, meu queridos, fiquem bem. – Minerva e Dumbledore aparataram.

-Bem amor, por muito que o teu colo seja maravilhoso, tenho que dar um jeito a isto. Quero ver se termino isto depressa, estou muito cansada. Foi um dia em cheio.

-Permite-me. – Snape abanou a sua varinha e os pratos começaram a limpar-se sozinhos. Depois esticou a sua mão para Alexis- vem.

Alexis deu-lhe a mão e ele puxou-a para o sofá. Ele sentou-se encostado a um dos braços do sofá cheio de almofadas e Alexis sentou-se à sua frente, encostando-se a Snape, que a envolveu num abraço. Passado alguns minutos Alexis adormeceu. Snape puxou um cobertor e cobriu-a. As noites à beira-mar eram frias. Ele sentia uma sensação muito agradável, percorrer-lhe o corpo. Não só tinha a mulher que ele amava nos seus braços, como podia finalmente cuidar dela, por muito simbólico que isso fosse. Ele adormeceu também. Acordaram de madrugada. Snape foi o primeiro a acordar porque estava cheio de dores. No inicio foi apenas uma picada muito pequenina nos cortes, mas depois começou a piorar, até que se tornou insuportável. Começou a remexer-se. Ele não se queria mexer muito para não acordar a Alexis, mas acabou por não conseguir evitar.

-Amor, o que se passa?

-Estou cheio de dores nos cortes.

-Chegas-te a tomar a poção ontem à noite?

-Não, com toda a confusão de ontem passou-me completamente ao lado.

-Fica aqui um bocadinho. Eu vou buscar-te um frasquinho.

Alexis entregou-lhe o frasquinho e ele bebeu-o sofregamente. Ela passou pela cozinha e molhou um pano com água gelada.

-Anda amor, vamos para o quarto.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Alexis pediu-lhe que ele se despisse e se deitasse na cama. Ele obedeceu a todas as suas ordens. Ela sentou-se na cama, perto dele, e começou a passar-lhe o pano humedecido com água gelada pelos cortes, para aliviar a dor. Parecia estar a resultar porque ele tinha acalmado um pouco e já não se remexia tanto. Mas os problemas não acabavam ali. Snape estava a começar a ficar com febre.

-Alexis, não me sinto muito bem. – Snape foi atingido por uma tontura.

-Meu Deus, amor !

Alexis correu para a cozinha e preparou-lhe um pouco de água com açúcar. Levou também um pano molhado, pois desconfiava que ele estivesse a ficar com febre. Quando chegou ao quarto Snape estava meio inconsciente.

-Toma, bebe isto.

-O que é?

-Água com açúcar. Um tratamento Muggle, mas vai ajudar.

Snape bebeu o liquido. Pediu a Alexis que entrasse na cama com ele e que o abraçasse porque ele estava com muito frio. Mas ela não podia fazer isso. Ele estava com febre e tinham que a baixar. Começou por lhe colocar o pano na testa. Caso a temperatura não baixasse teriam que resolver o problema como da ultima vez, uma banheira de água gelada. O que sinceramente não lhe estava a apetecer com aquelas temperaturas baixas ao pé do mar. A febre de Snape começou a baixar pouco a pouco e ele acabou por adormecer. Alexis respirou de alivio. Tudo aquilo era consequência do choque. Ele não tinha tido dores devido às poções que andava a tomar e quando não tomou a poção a dor veio de tal maneira forte, que acabou por o colocar num estado de choque. Apesar de ele estar apoiado no seu peito, e de ela não o querer acordar, tinha que lhe vestir o pijama. Agora que a febre tinha baixado já o podia cobrir, o que era aconselhável, pois com aquele frio, ele podia ter uma recaída. Sai com cuidado e teve a sorte de não o acordar. Pegou no pijama que estava pousado na poltrona e começou a vesti-lo, com muito cuidado. Abriu a cama do seu lado, pois estava vazio. E fez com que Snape passasse para o seu lado. Posteriormente tapou-o e deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Quando acordou de manhã, Snape estava muito mais bem disposto, contudo um pouco dessa boa disposição desaparecer quando olhou para o lado e viu que a Alexis não estava na cama, deitada ao seu lado. Inicialmente ficou preocupado que lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, mas depois ouviu-a na cozinha. Antes que ele se levantasse, Alexis entrou no quarto com um tabuleiro que trazia consigo um cheirinho delicioso e maravilhoso. O tabuleiro, além da sua poção para os ferimentos, trazia panquecas de chocolate com pepitas e sumo de abóbora.

-Como é que está o meu doentinho?

-Encantado com tudo isto.

Alexis deu-lhe um beijo.

-Amor, bebe a poção e depois come. Temos que cuidar dos teus ferimentos.

-Eu já não sei o que fazer sem ti.

-Pois, eu também penso em muitas coisas que posso fazer contigo. – ela sorriu.

-Queres ter filhos, Alexis?

-O quê? – Alexis foi apanhada de surpresa.

-Queres ter filhos?

-Tu queres?

-Não respondas a uma pergunta com uma pergunta.

-Eu sempre quis. Mas não sabia se tu querias. Não te queria pressionar com isso. Além do mais passou tão pouco tempo desde que começámos a nossa relação que achei que não era altura para falar nisso. Agora a minha pergunta, tu queres?

-Quando conheci a Lily pensei nisso. Depois, durante todos estes anos, nunca pensei mais nisso. Nunca pensei que iria voltar a encontrar alguém que eu amasse e me amasse, quanto mais encontrar alguém com quem eu quisesse ter filhos. Mas depois, como já te disse, encontrei-te a ti, a mulher da minha vida, e senti novamente esse desejo. Eu quero ser pai.

-Não imaginava que íamos ter esta conversa assim, desta maneira, nestas circunstâncias. Mas eu gostava muito de ser mãe do teu filho Severus.

Snape pousou o tabuleiro no chão e disse a Alexis:

-Vamos começar a treinar? – levou as mãos na direcção de Alexis.

-Prática nunca fez mal a ninguém. – disse Alexis sorrindo-lhe.

Ela agarrou nas mãos de Snape e dirigiu-se à cama. Passaram toda a manhã a fazer amor. Depois de almoço passaram a tarde a planear o casamento. Queria também aproveitar o casamento para fazerem uma surpresa a Dumbledore e Minerva, por toda a ajuda que lhe deram. Claro que a magia ia estar presente e isso era meio caminho andado. Quando chegou, finalmente, o dia mais esperado pelas duas noivas elas estavam muito nervosas. A cerimónia ia decorrer nos campos de Hogwarts e o copo de água seria no grande Salão. Todos os campos estavam maravilhosamente enfeitados com flores. Como a cerimónia decorria durante a noite, os campos estavam cheios de velas. Como não podia deixar de ser, o caminho que ia ser percorrido pelas noivas tinha um manto branco, que simbolizava a paz, coberto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas que simbolizavam o amor. Quem iria acompanhar Alexis ao altar seria o Harry e Minerva ia ser acompanhada por Hagrid. Ambas as noivas estavam muito bem acompanhadas, enquanto caminhariam para os homens que mais amavam e que mais as amavam e com quem esperavam passar o resto da vida, em clima de grande romance e felicidade. Perto do altar estavam montes e montes de cadeiras, para todos os alunos, funcionários e professores de Hogwarts. Para Alexis, Snape tinha-lhe preparado algumas surpresas, usando aquilo que ele mais gosta, poções. Os alunos, professores e funcionários andavam pelo castelo, alguns já prontos para a cerimonia, outros ainda em robes com vestes por vestir, cabelos para arranjar, maquilhagem por fazer… As duas noivas estavam juntas num quarto, a arranjarem-se. Contudo ainda estavam ambas em robes. Estavam sentadas num sofá a conversar. Nenhuma delas queria acreditar que tinham chegado aquele momento. Era tudo o que elas mais desejavam e tinha-se tornado realidade. Aproveitaram aquele tempo juntas para desabafarem um pouco.

-O Severus perguntou-me se eu queria ter um filho com ele.

-A sério? Bem, nunca pensei que ele tivesse jeito para ser pai, muito menos que tivesse vontade.

-Nós hoje de manhã estávamos no quarto, ele estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço e do nada perguntou-me se eu queria ter filhos. Disse que só uma vez na vida tinha tido vontade de ser pai, mas que a perdeu. Tu sabes, a Lily. Mas que desde que está comigo, tem tido muita vontade de ter um filho comigo.

-Eu sempre soube que ele não podia ser aquele pessoa fria e insensível que aparentava ser, mas ele nunca foi assim, tão tão dado como é contigo. Tu mudaste-o.

-Para melhor, espero eu.

-Então não é muito melhor vê-lo assim, simpático?

-Para mim é muito melhor vê-lo feliz.

-Mas isso ele está, acredita em mim.

-Esta pergunta vai parecer estúpida, mas achas que ele era feliz antes de me ter conhecido?

-Não. Ele podia não ser tão insensível, mas não tinha felicidade. Aquela felicidade que conseguimos ver estampada no rosto das pessoas, sabes? Ele não a tinha. Muitas vezes cheguei mesmo a pensar que ele era completamente infeliz. Mas quando tu chegaste. Oh querida, foi como se ele tivesse ganho vida. Imagina este castelo todo às escuras e depois imagina-o a ganhar luz do nada. Foi exactamente isso que aconteceu com o Snape. Foste a melhor coisa que a vida lhe podia ter dado.

-Eu sinto o mesmo, sabes? Desde que ele entrou na minha vida que me sinto diferente. Sinto-me muito feliz de o ter a meu lado. Mas à vezes tenho medo de o magoar.

-Ele não tem medo de ser magoado, tem medo de te magoar. Mas não penses nisso. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro e nada, nem ninguém, vai estragar isso. Acredita em mim.

-Eu acredito, a sério que sim. E tu, como te sentes, ao fim de todos estes anos, ter o Dumbledore para ti.

-Tão bem, tão bem, que acho que não tenho palavras suficientes.

-Todos nós achávamos que estava na altura de um de vocês se declarar.

-Nunca ninguém nos disse nada.

-Como achas que te poderíamos dizer uma coisa dessas. Minerva, é obvio que tu e o Dumbledore foram feitos para ficar juntos? Mas a verdade é que foram.

-Assim como tu e o Severus.

-É. Por falar nisso temos que nos despachar. Estamos a ficar mais atrasadas que aquilo que devemos.

-Tens razão! Estou a ficar ansiosa. – disse Alexis.

-Eu também, vai ser um momento maravilhoso. – Minerva sorriu.

Depois de se vestirem começaram a descer a escadaria do castelo. Estavam lindas vestidas de noivas. Minerva num vestido muito mais reservado que Alexis, mas estavam igualmente bonitas e radiantes. Quando chegaram aos campos, que estavam absolutamente bem decorados, viram os dois homens, Snape de fato negro, com camisa branca e laço preto e Dumbledore estava com a forma de veste habitual, mas eram de um tom azul marinho com bordado dourado. Os dois cavalheiros que as iam acompanhar ao altar já estavam à sua espera. Cada uma delas deu o braço ao seu cavalheiro e dirigiram-se ao altar. Os noivos sorriam à medida que o amor das suas vidas se aproximava cada vez mais deles. Quando elas chegaram ao altar, cada uma delas deu um beijinho na face do seu acompanhante. Dirigiram-se, cheias de confiança. No momento certo, cada uma delas leu os seus votos. Dumbledore deu daqueles discursos maravilhosos.

-Professor Snape, pode proferir os seus votos?

Snape misturou o conteúdo de dois tubos de ensaio que tinha dentro do bolso e apareceu escrito no céu :"Obrigada por me fazeres sentir o melhor homem do mundo!"

Uma lágrima escorreu a face de Alexis. O melhor momento foi quando o padre disse:" Declaro-vos marido e mulher. Podem beijar a noiva." Os casais deram um beijo apaixonado. Todo o elenco de Hogwarts usou a sua varinha para lançar fogo de artifício no ar e levantaram-se a aplaudir os recém-casados. De seguida dirigiram-se todos o grande salão onde ambos os casais dançaram a sua primeira dança enquanto marido e mulher. O banquete e a festa prolongaram-se até quase de madrugada. No final cada casal partiu para o seu destino. Snape e Alexis voltaram para a cabana.

-Estou exausto. E tu querida?

-Oh, amor, acho que não me aguento por muito mais tempo em pé.

-Vamos dormir um bocadinho?

-Sim, meu marido. – ela lançou-lhe os braços pelo pescoço e beijou-o com paixão.

Depois de um banho deitaram-se na cama e Snape disse-lhe:

-Descansa, meu amor, tenho uma grande surpresa para ti no final do dia.

-O quê?

-Achas mesmo que eu te vou dizer minha princesa?

-Vais-me matar de curiosidade.

-Já falta pouco. Agora anda cá. – Snape abriu os braços para que Alexis se deitasse sobre o seu peito.

Alexis obedeceu ao pedido de Snape e adormeceram abraçados um ao outro, como tantas vezes o fizeram, mas desta vez eram marido e mulher. Estavam mais felizes do que nunca e nada nem ninguém iria estragar isso. Snape foi o primeiro a acordar. Levantou-se, deixando Alexis a dormir. Assim conseguia preparar melhor a sua surpresa. Ele ia levá-la a passar uns dias ao Hawai. Aproveitou que ela estava a dormir e fez as malas. Utilizou um feitiço para que coubesse tudo dentro de uma mala pequena, assim Alexis não desconfiava da surpresa. Pois eles iam aparatar. Se aparatassem com malas ela ia perceber logo. Depois de fazer as malas preparou um lanche tardio para Alexis comer quando acordasse. Posteriormente voltou para o quarto e deitou-se abraçando Alexis. Ela remexeu-se. Contudo não acordou, apenas de aconchegou ao corpo de Snape. Ele agarrou-a com mais força e ficou ali, vendo-a dormir. Não conseguia deixar de pensar como ela era bonita. Passado um bocado Snape começou a sentir Alexis um pouco quente. A principio não deu muita importância a isso, mas ela estava a ficar cada vez mais quente. Ele levou a sua mão à testa de Alexis e viu que ela tinha febre. Foi buscar um pano molhado e colocou-o sobre a testa dela. Para grande desespero dele a febre não baixou. Alexis não tardou nada a acordar. Assim que acordou correu para a casa de banho e vomitou. Snape estava mais preocupado que nunca. Quando era ele que estava doente era uma coisa, mas ela não. Deixava-o extremamente aflito. Ele correu para a casa de banho, para perto dela.

-Então amor, estás melhor?

-Sinto-me enjoada e fraca.

-Achas que foi alguma coisa que comemos ontem.

-Acho que não. – Alexis vomitou mais um pouco e quase que desmaiou.

Snape não podia deixar aquilo continuar, além do mais não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Ele pegou-a ao colo e aparatou na enfermaria de Hogwarts, Alexis estava inconsciente. Madame Pomfrey correu para eles.

-Meu Deus. Severus, vocês não estão casado há um dia e ela já toma o mesmo caminho que tu? –Madame Pomfrey fez sinal para que Snape a deitasse numa cama vazia.

-Que engraçada. Ela estava a dormir abraçada a mim e eu comecei a sentir a testa dela ficar um pouco quente. Coloquei um pano húmido, como ele sempre fez comigo, para tentar baixar a febre, mas não resultou. Depois ela acordou muito mal disposta, correu para a casa de banho e vomitou. Quando a agarrei para a trazer para aqui ela desmaiou nos meus braços.

-Deixa que eu cuido dela. Vai um pouco lá abaixo e deixa-me trabalhar.

-Eu não quero sair daqui enquanto ela não acordar.

-Severus, faz o que eu te digo ! Quando ela acordar eu aviso-te. – Snape saiu da enfermaria contra a sua vontade.

Madame Pomfrey cuidou e Alexis e fez algumas análises. Passado pouco tempo ela acordou.

-Onde é que eu estou? –perguntou meio desorientada.

-Estás na enfermaria querida.

-O Severus?

-Eu pedi-lhe que saísse.

-Porquê?

-Porque já desconfiava saber o que tinhas. E não queria que ele ouvisse.

-Porquê? O que é que eu tenho? O que é que ele não pode ouvir?

-Tu estás grávida, Alexis.

-O quê? A sério? Oh meu Deus, que bom.

-Mas porque não queria que o Severus soubesse?

-Porque é algo que tens que ser tu a contar-lhe. Eu vou chamá-lo.

-Obrigada.

Madame Pomfrey saiu e passado pouco tempo chegou com o Snape.

-Então querida, como te sentes?

-Bem, eu vou deixá-los sozinhos. – disse Madame Pomfrey e saiu.

-Sinto que tenho algo muito importante para te contar.

-Meu Deus, o que se passa? Estás bem?

-Sim, estou muito feliz e tenho a certeza que também vais ficar. Nós vamos ser papás amor.

Snape não queria acreditar no que estava a ouvir. Ele precipitou-se para Alexis e beijou-a. Cerca de nove meses mais tarde, estavam ali, na enfermaria de Hogwarts, a ter uma menina maravilhosa. Snape não podia pedir mais nada. Sem duvida, era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

FIM


End file.
